Trust Me
by Fantabulasogurl
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a good girl; always has been and always will be. So when Percy Jackson comes to town asking questions no one's ever dared to, will Annabeth take a chance on Percy or will she stay safe? How far will she go before she has to draw the line?
1. Chapter 1

I tap my fingers on the desk in front of me. My teacher's reviewing again, one of the most pointless things she could possibly do in an A.P. Calc. class. I roll my eyes as the nimrod next to me, Cleo, asks the same question she asked yesterday. I have to hold back a laugh with when she looks confused when she gets the same answer as before. _You know that's Einstein's definition of insanity._ I think.

I normally wouldn't mind that Cleo didn't get it, what irked me was the fact that she had been avidly doodling Luke's name when the teacher explained it the FIRST time around. If it hadn't been for that I would've offered to help. While the teacher tried to explain it, once again, to no avail, the bell rang.

I head to honors Greek 3, nervously, though I'm not sure why. It's not as if anything's changed, I'm still the same person I was last year, and everyone else is exactly the same. Same football jocks, which are certain they'll go pro right out of high school, same truants who don't think any farther ahead than the next day, and the same awful people who are suddenly my best friend when they start failing a class. I bite my lip, shoving those thoughts away; it wouldn't do to start crying on the first day of school.

I stand frozen in the doorway of Ms. Olsen's class. Someone was in my seat, well I guess that sounds arrogant but oh well, first row next to the door had been my seat in every single class. It wasn't like it was a written rule or assigned seats, but everyone knew that it was my, Annabeth Chase's, seat. It's the perfect seat for an uber nerd, and proud of it! Apparently not everyone, I correct myself as I study the intruder, tall and handsome with messy black hair that was falling in his eyes can't entirely mask they're bright green color. It takes me a moment to realize that, studying had turned into to ogling. I mentally shake myself, what was with me and long hair and bright eyes? Gods, it was my kryptonite.

After a moment's hesitation, I sit down next the new kid. I yank her blonde hair out of its ponytail and toss it over my shoulder, in a not so subtle effort to keep some distance between us. I could almost sense him staring at me. I run my fingers through my long curls, they were pretty when they were shoulder length but I tried a bob once and looked like a blonde mushroom.

Thankfully, Ms. Olsen walks in before I could recall the harsh words of one of my 'friends' when that happened, she smiles at the new kid.

"Percy! Did you have any trouble finding your first class?" She asks him. He lifts his head a little and smiles slightly.

"A little… but-" He admits, refreshingly modestly, but Ms. Olsen cuts him off.

"Oh then, how about… umm… Annabeth, would you mind showing him around." She suggests politely, but I've had her as a teacher long enough to know it's not a suggestion, it's an order. I nod and spare a glance at a bewildered looking Percy; it's obvious he hadn't meant to get assigned to a guide. He blinks a few times before smiling shyly at me. I immediately look away.

As Ms. Olsen starts handing out worksheets, I can still feel Percy's eyes on me. I stare at my desk hoping he'll look away. He doesn't. Ms. Olsen let's us talk as we fill out our review sheets, I hear the general "Oh My God! I love your hair!"s etc. and roll my eyes. I feel a tap on my shoulder and flinch.

"Hey" Percy says as I turn to look at him. "Annabeth, right?" He checks, I nod. "You don't have to show me around, if you don't want to, I can handle it." He blurts. I shake my head.

"No, it's no big deal," I say through my teeth.

"Thanks I appreciate it" He promises. His bright green eyes were shining.

"Really… **don't** mention it." I say, making my meaning clear, I don't do well with gratitude. He just raises an eyebrow and shrugs like 'okay, be rude if you want to'. I feel guilty for a second then shook my head, stupid conscience.

After the bell rang and the class started flying out, I finally look at Percy again. He's watching me carefully. I bite my lip and push my hair out of my face.

"So where's your next class?" I ask, breaking the tension.

"Um… Room 305, Sports and Society, with Mr. Mason." He reads off from his schedule. I grimace. "What?" He asks. I blush, realizingf how transparent that must've seemed.

"Nothing, just a head ache," I lie. "I have that class too, so let's go."

…

Percy

Annabeth looks like she's in pain as she sits down in sports and society. I sit down across the class from her, knowing when I'm not wanted around. Annabeth seems like the kind of girl I'd have hated in my old school. Star student, teacher's pet… the whole act; but I'm not stupid, I saw her squinting at her Greek paper and tapping her fingers all class: ADHD and Dyslexia most likely; same as me. She barely looked at me but when she did, I could see that she wasn't the classic California girl, I had pegged her as when I first walked in. Her eyes were a strange intricate pattern of grays, like storm clouds... eerie.

"While I appreciate you picking out your own seats… I already have a seating plan for you." Mr. Mason announces as he walks in. No one complains, though I'm sure we're all thinking it. Mr. Mason strolls around tapping desks set up in groups of threes. "Katie Gardener," he calls as he taps the first desk. "Travis Stroll." He orders. A devilish grin spreads across a guy's face as a girl sighs. "Clarisse La Rue." He points to the desk next to Travis's. Travis looks petrified as a girl in combat boots sits down next to him but Mr. Mason just moves on.

"Luke Castilian," He announces and taps the next row of desks. A tall guy, who I assume is a Senior sits down. "Annabeth Chase" Mr. Mason announces as he touches the next desk. He smiles at her and her stormy grey eyes lock onto his blue ones as a blush rises on her cheeks. Irrational jealousy hits me full force but I shake it off, geez I've known the girl for an hour…

"Pers-" Mr. Mason starts but I leap to my feat to cut him off.

"Percy, just Percy" I correct and take my seat next to Annabeth. She frowns for a minute before looking away. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew what Mr. Mason had been about to say. It must be the eyes; it was like she was slowly unraveling your secrets when she looked at you. She looks at me again for a moment, as if sensing me staring at her. She blushes and yanks her hair out of its ponytail… again.

For the rest of the class, Mr. Mason talks to us about the curriculum and some upcoming projects, typical first day of school stuff. I spend the class alternately tap ping my foot and shaking my leg. Annabeth fidgets with her hair and nervously taps her fingers on the desktop; most surprisingly Luke spends the class drum out a beat on his books and cracking his knuckles. What's the chance of three kids with ADHD sitting together?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I left Sports and Society, still shaking off the tension. Percy- oh Percy, I barely know him but something about him sets me on edge, and Luke- my childhood friend, who suddenly seems like he could be so much more. Both in the same proximity, with me in the middle, Can you spell trouble?

I know I couldn't today. I spent the whole morning squinting at my papers. I'm not struggling enough to get special help though, that's how it always is, the guidance counselor takes one look at my test scores decides my dyslexia's just minor, and doesn't even consider how long I spend squinting at paper, wishing the words would stop spinning. That's public high school for you.

"Um… so where am I going?" Percy asks, snapping me out of my bitter reverie.

"Oh… what's your next class?" I ask him, determined to not lose focus even when Luke walks by me and smiles that really, really heartwarming smile that makes me melt every time. I remember the other day when he leant me his jacket, how amazingly sweet he was... "Annabeth… Annabeth!" Percy snaps and I realize that I'm drooling.

"Nothing!" I blurt then take his schedule. After quickly directing him to his American History class, I head to gym, not optimistic about the outcome.

…

I sit down at my lunch table, feeling like beaten dog. Before long, Grover Underwood plops himself down: across the table from me.

"What's up?" He asks and glances around nervously. Grover's not exactly normal, by anyone's standards. He's jittery, like he's expecting to be hit all the time and when he looks around brown hair bounces everywhere. He's probably about 5'9'' or so but he has this little goatee that I've never understood the thought process behind.

I'm about to answer Grover when someone unexpected sits down next to me.

"Hey, hope you don't mind… I don't really know anyone else, here" Percy blurts, blushing.

"No you can't sit here, we hate you." My brother Malcolm, says, his tone serious but his expression comical. Percy studies him for a minute but it's only when Grover and I start laughing that he finally decides Malcolm's joking.

"Very funny," He smirks and smiles at me.

"So how do you like good old Remington High?" Grover asks. I look skeptically at the horrible blue paint job and crappy lunch tables in our cafeteria. Why _anyone _would like it here is a mystery to me.

"It's… different…" Percy replies diplomatically. His eyes linger on the chipped paint and his "chicken" sandwich.

"What was your old school like?" Malcolm asks, eyeing him, Percy doesn't seem like much, tattered jeans, rumpled hair, wiry frame and a Knicks Jersey.

"Well, I'm from NYC so small town life is weird." He grimaces and shakes his head.

"Small?" I protest. Seriously, Remington is huge, like a million people. He just smiles at me.

"By NYC standards, this place is tiny." He grins, a really, really attractive grin. I'm pretty sure I heard a hundred girls swoon. "But I'm also kind–of used to Private Schools." He shrugs and blushes, like he can sense the way we're all studying him more carefully. Well, Malcolm and I, are studying him; Grover's too busy munching on his own home made enchiladas.

Percy's eyes flick between me and Malcolm, the blond hair, the grey eyes, athletic figure… "Are you two siblings?" He asks, the resemblance dawns on him. I smile.

"Half-siblings" Malcolm corrects and risks a bite of his school approved sandwich. Percy raises an eyebrow, obviously expecting an explanation, no one gives him one.

…

Percy

Annabeth and Grover direct me to my Chemistry class, talking animatedly the whole time. They seem determined to make me forget about the awkward silence at the mention of Malcolm and Annabeth being half siblings. Annabeth quickly points to the Chemistry Lab and with a shy smile continues down the hallway. I'm about to turn away when I notice Annabeth stop. Luke has his hand on her arm and he pulls her to the side out of traffic.

"Excuse me" Someone sneers and pushes past me to get into class. I ignore her and just step out of the way without taking my eyes off of Annabeth and Luke. He says something quietly in her ear. She frowns and shakes her head sadly. He pulls her into a hug before walking away. She takes a deep breath and blinks a few times before leaving. I head into class, wondering what the hell just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke sits down next to me and gently tugs my ponytail.

"Hey Annie girl" He teases. I shoot him a glare but he just shrugs knowing I'm not really mad. He's the only one who can get away with stuff like that. His arm wraps around my waist. I'm pretty sure my heart skips a beat.

"Hey," I smile up at him nonchalantly; half of my brain centered on the nerve endings that are going crazy because he's touching me and the other half is centered on my soccer tryout today.

"Did you hear the news?" He asks, while lacing up his cleats. _Funny… I didn't know the boys' tryouts were today… _

"What?" I ask feeling oblivious. I'm usually too buried in books to notice things that Luke brings up.

"Not enough people signed up so now we're going to have co-ed soccer teams." He raises an eyebrow while his words sink in. I just blurt the first thing that comes to mind.

"Thalia will love that." I smile, picturing her face as she took on the guys. Luke's expression changes instantly and I realize what I've just said. "She would've" I say, looking down at the bleachers.

"What about you, are you still going to try out?" He wonders; I don't miss the subject change.

"Scared?" I tease, raising a blond eyebrow, willing to drop the subject. Luke had taken Thalia's disappearance worse than anyone.

"I don't think so." He smirks, making a point to look me up and down skeptically. We both laugh at the ridiculous gesture. "But I think Percy should be." He gestures over to Percy, talking to Coach. I shake my head.

"I wouldn't beat up the new kid." I laugh along with Luke, as I look down at Percy. He's taller than me, and probably stronger, but I'm not dumb enough to count myself out yet.

**_Percy_**

This school is definitely weird, I mean co-ed soccer teams? The girls are going to get beat up. Soccer was never my favorite sport, swimming always held that prize, but soccer had its perks. I grin as I see Annabeth making her way down the bleachers, speaking of perks…. I smile and nod at her when she trots onto the field. To my horror, it takes me a solid minute of staring to see Luke behind her. They're both smiling and laughing. He wraps his arm around her waist and she blushes before pushing him away playfully. She seems… happy, really, really happy.

My ADHD brain leaps to earlier today, in the hallway and how tense they'd both looked. Could they have been fighting? It doesn't seem likely considering how cozy they are now.

Before I could unravel that mystery, Coach blew the whistle hanging proudly from his neck and called us all to attention. Annabeth bounces on her toes, ready to go at any minute. Luke murmurs something in her ear and she settles down with a glare up at him. Coach gives us the usual speech, "he doesn't do favoritism, he doesn't do gender profiling, and he's going to pick the best players for the team."

He quickly divides us up, and I'm a little disappointed that I'm not on Annabeth's team, but instead with Luke as odd as, that, is. We split up into positions and apparently since no one knows me, that immediately makes me defense. I roll my eyes and take it lying down, no point in starting problems.

I settle into position, I'm a bit of a jack of all trades so Defense isn't that big of a challenge for most of the tryouts. I move up and take a few shots, a few of them sailing into the goal, and always make it back in time to stop the play before it becomes a problem. Luke doesn't even get to show off his goalie skills.

Except when Annabeth and Malcolm sub in; being brother and sister, you'd expect them to have some dynamic but they're scary. It's not even that they're strong or fast, that's only half of it. Their biggest weapon is how smart they are; every play, you think you know what they're doing then you don't…

Annabeth receives the pass, jetting down the field. Malcolm's flying down center. I watch on my toes, as Will attempts to stop her. She Nutmegs him, surprise, surprise. I'm on Malcolm the second he's anywhere near me and Annabeth takes the shot before Lexie can get to her. Luke makes the save but I watch as Will finally catches up again and slams into her. The whistle blows as Annabeth hits the ground rolling.

Luke and I take off for her, in fact, almost everyone mobs around her. Luke's the first one on the ground; he gently touches her shoulder, while I kneel by her side.

"You okay?" He asks quietly. She nods and sits up quickly.

"Of course! It'll take way more than that cheap shot…" She shoots a quick glare at Will before scrambling to her feet. We all back up as she gets back to her feet and jogs off. Luke shrugs like 'I don't get it either.'

"Was that a penalty kick?" Annabeth calls over to Coach, who's still on the sidelines, looking bewildered. He nods as Annabeth and Luke line up.

"Give it your best shot Annie-girl!" Luke teases. She blushes and her stormy eyes narrow. She takes a single step back and takes her shot. I watch, in awe, as the ball sails perfectly into the corner with a satisfying swish. I bite my lip to keep from laughing as Annabeth does a little happy dance and Luke groans.

"And on that note, I think we should wrap it up." Coach calls from the sidelines and, with a few cheers and pats on the back to Annabeth, we head over. I grin at her as she brushes her sweat soaked blond hair out of her eyes. She smiles at me and raises an eyebrow. I shrug like 'yeah I'm awesome'. She just smiles and shakes her head before jogging over to Luke. He laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulders. He doesn't look too disappointed from his missed save when they make their way over to the huddle.

**_Annabeth _**

Luke still has his arm around me while Coach goes over some team rules and promises the roster will be up by Monday; and he still has his arm around me while we're chatting and walking out to the parking lot; and he stills has an arm around me when he leads me to his truck, where we lean against the side.

We're both disgusting from tryouts, but I hardly notice as Luke grins down at me. I have to remind myself not to swoon. Luke's a senior; he's smart, cool, athletic, and popular. I'm a dorky sophomore, who doodle's architecture. Luke dates the hottest girls in school. I date no one. I'm sure, to Luke, I'm just like his little sister, and that he doesn't think of me in _that_ way.

He runs his fingers through his blonde hair, almost the same shade as mine, and his blue eyes shine with that mischievous twinkle I had loved so much growing up. I've been seeing it less and less recently. It feels great to see it, like old times before everything got in the way. I reach up boldly and trace the feint scar hidden by his hair.

"It's good to see you smiling." I tell him. His eyes close contently and he takes my hand in his.

"Sorry I've been so glum." He sighs.

"It's unacceptable," I tease, only he would apologize for being depressed.

"You want a ride?" He offers, hopping into his truck and releasing my hand.

"Sure" I smile and climb in, only vaguely aware of how couple-y this is. As he pulls out of the parking lot, a figure catches my eye. I instantly recognize Percy, and as we pull out of the parking lot, ours eyes lock onto each others' for just a split second before he turns away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Annabeth_**

_ To a six year old girl, the worst thing that could happen would be to be separated from her parents, not me. I take off running from my house, still hearing my dad and step mom shouting at me. I cried, for hours before I left. Now I'm sprinting through the streets like a criminal. I turn the corner into an alley, panting now and wobbling on my six year old legs. _

_ There's already someone there. I freeze at the sight of the well dressed man, leaning against the grimy brick wall of the tattoo shop. His suit is exquisitely made and pristinely pressed. He has windswept light brown hair and a bright white smile._

_ I back away nervously, my instincts screaming at me to run, shout, and get out of there fast; but I stand there silently._

_ "Hi Annabeth" He smiles nicely, reminding me a little of my kindergarten teacher. My instincts flare when I realize I had never met him before. I shiver and take a step back._

_ "How-how do you know my name?" I ask, stuttering slightly._

_ "Your mother told me" He says nonchalantly, like an old family friend. I step back farther as he edges closer to me._

_ "My mom's gone," I say, my voice warbling. He frowns sympathetically._

_ "I know; I'm sorry. She was an amazing person." He crouches down as he speaks, looking me in the eye. I remember noticing that he had brown eyes and a handsome face. "I'll tell you more about her, if you want." I nod frantically, hungry to hear more about my mysterious mother. "I can even show you where I met her. I can drive you there; all you have to do is just get in the car with me." Even at six, I wasn't stupid._

_ "NO!" I scream and scramble backwards. He tries to grab me. "Leave me alone!" I screech and take off running. My sneakers squeak on the pavement as I round a corner, I can just barely hear someone's footsteps behind me. I speed up, scared out of my mind._

_ Out of nowhere an arm snags me and yanks me into a doorway. I hear the door slam behind me, as I'm dragged into a hallway of an apartment building._

_ "Are you okay?" Someone asks, I squirm and wiggle away from them so I can see. My first reaction is to feel extremely short. They're both taller than me, looming over me in fact. The person who spoke is closer to me. He's an athletic boy, with overgrown blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He kneels down at my level, while still giving me space. Let me say this one more time, I'm six. Looking me in my eyes= instantaneous crush._

_ "What's your name?" He asks me and brushes my tangled hair out of my face._

_ "Annabeth," I tell him; raising my chin proudly. He smiles._

_ "Hi, Annabeth, I'm Luke and this Thalia. I promise we're not going to hurt you, okay?" He says, gesturing over his shoulder to a girl, a year or two older than me. She's has dark, short black hair and sharp, regal features. Her clothes are dark, almost blending into the shadows of the crummy apartment building._

_ "I want you to think carefully now Annabeth, there was a man chasing you. What did he look like?" Luke asks. I swallow and shake my head, not wanting to think about the scary man. "I need you to tell me, after that I can take you home." My mind jumps to how the man in a suit had tried to trick me into getting in his car. Luke's offer isn't like that, there's no sense of danger, only safety._

_ "Okay, he was tall, blond, wearing a suit and a watch," I tick off, remembering more and more every time I think about it. Luke and Thalia exchange a glance before looking back at me._

_ "Do you know your address, Annabeth?" Thalia asks, speaking up for the first time. She seems so much older than me but she can't be._

_ "33 Elwood Drive," I rattle off, like my dad had taught me to. Luke smiles. _

_ "Okay let's take you home"_

_…_

I lurch up as my alarm goes off and rub my eyes. What the hell was that about? I think nauseously. I haven't had that dream since I was eight; it had been a recurring nightmare for a while. I don't think I've ever dreamt the part about Luke and Thalia before though; usually I wake up by the time I get to the mysterious man in the suit grabbing at me.

There was something odd about that, something that I had only just now realized: neither Luke nor Thalia seemed surprised. How did they know I was coming? I shake it off, as just a sleep deprived, crazy, irrelevant suspicion. I was never one for unfounded suspicions. I groan as I look at the clock, 6:00: too early to get up, with waking up the twins; too late to go back to sleep.

Luckily, before I can settle in for a few minutes of staring up into blank nothingness, my cell phone goes off. I snatch it up, knowing there's only one person it could be from. Luke's picture grins up at me from the screen. I allow myself a tiny sigh before answering it.

"Hey," I whisper, trying my hardest to be quiet.

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you?" He asks, like he hadn't even thought about it. I bite my lip to suppress a smile.

"No, of course not… I've been up for a while." I admit.

"Me too, it's just… I had a dream about Thalia, and I'm worried about her." He sighs.

"I know, I am too, but if she wanted our help she would've taken us with her." I remind him, even though it hurts the both of us.

"That's exactly what's bothering me!" He groans, forgetting to keep his voice down. "She's never taken off without us; she _knows_ how stupid that is, and I can't imagine her not telling us, even if she didn't want us coming."

"I know," I shake my head empathetically. "But she's been distant for a while… maybe she just had to do this alone." Luke scoffs.

"I can't see it, not after everything we've been through. What if… What if she was taken, Annabeth?" He suggests; his voice timid, like a child. At his words the bone crushing fear seizes me again. I shake my head, trying to tell myself I'm being delusional, but I know it's a logical theory. "Think about it Annabeth, with her record, no one would even consider it as a possibility. The only people who have any reason to suspect it are us, and _no_ one would listen to two run-away prone teenagers."

"I don't know Luke, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I sigh, my head starting to hurt from all the painful possibilities. I hear him sigh on the other side of the line.

"You're right, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but I'm going to look into it okay?" He asks, I can tell he's not asking for my permission.

"Okay, I'll help you; just… let's not leap to any conclusions, okay?" I ask, not really meaning it as a suggestion. I can almost sense Luke smiling.

"Okay, do you need a ride to school?" He offers, thankfully changing the subject.

"Sure." I smile, grateful that I don't have to walk, and thrilled to spend more time with him.

"K, Annie-girl, see you at seven: thirty," He teases me with that irksome nickname he'd come up with when I was seven. It still bothers me.

"Bye Luke," I sigh and hang up. I can't shake the feeling that something is about to go horribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_Percy_**

By the time I left my room first thing in the morning, my mom already had food on the table. There's a large array, blueberry jam, blue berry smoothies, blue eggs and toast, all my favorites.

What's with all the blue? Well it's a long story. My mom's ex-husband, and my step dad, he was a total jerk, but he kept a roof over our heads and food on the table. Either way, my mom was miserable with him, he once told her, sneering about it and calling her stupid, that there was no such thing as blue food.

So of course, the Jackson's rebellious genes kicked in. From that point on she went out of her way to eat blue food, silently telling him what a jerk he was. She'd never call him out, just smile and say 'of course Gabe' but the blue food was her way of saying, he hadn't broken her spirit yet.

A few years later, she divorced him and we've started to do okay on our own, but private school tuitions, especial with my record and grades, were out of the question. So we moved to this suburb in the middle of nowhere (okay probably not true but it sure felt that way).

My mom picks at her fruit salad, obviously troubled by something. My appetite fades almost immediately.

"Mom, are you okay?" I ask while studying her face. She blinks, like she's coming out a trance.

"Of course, just… thinking," She says, attempting to smile but it slides of her face again. "I really should head out." She mutters and grabs her bag for work. It's covered in news paper clippings and ink smudges

"Mom, wait! Were you thinking about dad?" I ask, recognizing the bittersweet look on her face, from every time something reminds her of my father. She sighs, apparently deciding not to try to lie to me.

"Yes, you look so much like him Percy." She puts her hand on my cheek and sighs. "He'd be proud of you."

"What was his name?" I ask, for the billionth time, somehow, hoping for a different answer.

"You know I can't tell you Percy." She shakes her head and wipes away a tear. "I wish I could, but I can't, he made me swear."

"So what?" I demand. "Some guy who just left you, he's more important than your own son!" I shout, losing my temper, but I'm not mad at my mom. I'm furious with my father, the fantastic role model, who got a girl pregnant, and instead of leaving her child support, made her swear to never tell anyone, not even the baby, who he was.

"You know that's not true" She shakes her head, and I feel horrid for hurting her.

"I'm sorry," I breathe, "I didn't mean it." I admit.

"I know" She smiles a little to show me that she's not hurt "Just leave it alone, Percy." She advises and heads out to her car parked in the driveway of our apartment building.

…

Trudging through the streets in the pouring rain would not have been my way to start a day, but unfortunately, I didn't really have a voice in the matter. Rain never really bothered me, but the cold certainly did. I hear whooping as a pickup truck speeds by me, dousing me with water, head to toe. I shake my head and laugh, letting it roll of my shoulders. I keep walking until a battered silver sedan pulls up next to me.

"Hey, Percy, want a ride?" Grover offers. I nod and hop into the passenger side. Grover's not much like Annabeth. He has some song about Muskrats playing in the radio, and he's not the best driver. We stall four times on our way to school and the tires squeal as we turn. It's not like Grover's reckless or anything, it's more like he's nervous, and hesitating.

"So, how long have you known Annabeth?" I ask, trying to see if talking will help him relax a little. It doesn't, he tenses a little and fidgets; obviously nervous.

"Umm about eight years." He admits, and shrugs without meeting my eyes; definitely a story there. I keep quiet, hoping to draw it out. Grover fidgets. Then he squirms; until he finally sighs "She was in trouble, her, Luke and this girl named Thalia. I tried to help but we all got busted anyways. We kind of bonded after that."

"Oh," I mutter. What do you say to that? I remember Luke, of course, but I'm drawing a blank on Thalia. "What's Thalia like?" I ask, he freezes again and the car stalls. He mutters something under his breath.

"She's great, She's… well she's pretty much an older Annabeth, with less cleverness and more rebellion." Grover explains, conjuring some scary images in my head. I almost laugh but then I notice the look on his face, you'd think we were at a funeral. "The thing is; she… went missing in December." The way he says it makes it clear he's counting the days since she disappeared.

"Was that normal for her? I mean was she the type to just disappear?" I ask, not realizing how offensive that could come off. Grover swallows.

"Yes"He admits but shakes his head. "She didn't get along with her dad, but she would've told _us_ first." He shakes his head again, like he can't figure it out.

"By us, you mean: you, Annabeth, and Luke; right?" I check; he nods, and stares resolutely at the road. We're quiet for the rest of the ride. The silence is tense but I don't break it. I'm glad I waited it out though; Grover speaks first when we pull into the parking lot.

"Look, don't mention any of this to Annabeth, she doesn't trust very easily. She wouldn't be happy with me for telling you." He grimaces, just thinking about it.

"Yeah sure, dude" I promise as we head inside, wondering why Grover trusts me when Annabeth doesn't.

_**Annabeth**_

_ "Life is complicated_" I think as I hop into Luke's car. He's sitting there, looking adorably messy. He grins at me in that big brotherly way, I've come to know, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Can we hang out at your place after soccer?" He asks as he pulls out of my driveway.

"How do you know I made the team?" I ask coyly. He grins, for real this time, and rolls his eyes.

"Don't try being humble." He criticizes and laughs. I shake my head and sigh.

"I didn't want to say it, but I wouldn't count on you making the team this year, I mean you're competeing with a lot of great girls." I tease, mock seriously. He laughs genuinely and lightly pushes my shoulder.

"Very funny, so is that a yes about hanging out?" He asks, much happier this time.

"Definitely," I promise.

…

"Is Ms. Olsen always that... excited?" Percy wonders as we walk out of Greek. I smile a little.

"Actually, she's was kind of withdrawn today," I joke. Percy's eyes widen, as he pictures Ms. Olsen, who I swear was the energizer bunny in a previous life, even more hyper. After I grin at him for a second, he seems to get that I'm joking now.

Suddenly, someone grabs my hand and tugs me over to the side of the hall. I wave quickly over my shoulder to Percy as Luke drags me into the rarely used astrophysics hallway.

"Jeez! Luke, what's going on?" I demand, leaning back for leverage. Luke skids to a stop. He takes a deep breath, apparently steadying himself. He roughly hands me a slip of paper.

_ "She's not gone."_ My eyes skim over the crinkled piece of paper before looking up at Luke. His face has the same stunned expression I'd see if I looked in the mirror.

"It's probably just a prank" Luke breathes. I raise an eyebrow, but he just shakes his head. "If it's not a prank then I don't know _what_ to think…" He trails off. I step closer and hug him, just a quick squeeze, but he pulls me back and hides his face in my hair.

"Everything is going to work out." I promise, though I have no idea if I'm lying or not. Luke nods.

"Yeah" He mumbles after a moment and releases me. "I'm sorry, for freaking out." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Its fine," I assure him and take his hand. "But we should get to class."

"Of course" He half smiles, and walks with me to Sports and Society, still holding my hand. "You know you're the most goody-goody trouble-maker I've ever met in my life." He teases. I blush and roll my eyes.

We walk quickly into Sports and Society, minutes before the bell. Luke is still holding my hand the entire time. Until we sit down and I notice Percy looking at us like we we're just beamed down from the planet Zoon. I let go of Luke's hand without even thinking about it. This is strange for me, really; really strange. I'm,a overthinker proud and true, not an irrational person.

I spent the last ten-years doodling "Annabeth Castilian" on my notebooks, and now some new kid looks at me weird and I can't even hold hands with Luke? What is going on? Do I have a crush on Percy? Highly improbable, I mean I just met him right? We're barely even friends much less, more than friends.

Mr. Mason starts assigning partners for our first project. I realize nervously, Luke, Percy, Michael and I don't have partners yet.

"Luke Castilian and Michael Yew" Mr. Mason announces. I realize numbly that must mean…

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson" Mr. Mason calls out and then to my humiliation, points out. "Hey look you're already sitting next to each other." I turn bright red as I feel the classes' eyes on me; including Luke's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_Percy_**

Annabeth looks like she's going to throw up when Mr. Mason assigns us partners. Her stormy grey eyes flick back and forth between me and Luke. I watch as she starts fidgeting with her hair nervously while Mr. Mason assigns the project.

"I want you to pick a sport you enjoy, and teach the class a part of it." He dictates. I grin, thinking about the easy A.

"Your presentation has to be twenty minutes long, include a written report on the sport and your peers will be grading you." He says. I watch as the class sits up a little straighter and listens a little more intently.

"They will be graded on how well you kept the class engaged, how well you explained your sport, and how well they were able to play the game." I can just picture it now; failing because we were so boring.

"The classes grades will be average together, and the person with the best grade will be exempt from the final exam and the twenty page research paper on Cricket." He smiles. _Cricket? _I raise my hand.

"Why are we writing about bugs in sports and society?" I ask. The whole class laughs, even Annabeth.

"Cricket is a sport, kind of like baseball, played primarily in India, Britain, the West Indies, Southern Africa and Australia." She explains, taking pity on me.

"Exactly, Ms. Chase, you already have a head start on the research paper." Mr. Mason says. "But I doubt you're planning on losing this competition." He raises an eyebrow and she just blushes. He laughs and turns away.

"I'll be showing you the winners from the last few years." Mr. Mason tells us as he turns off the lights.

**_Annabeth_**

As Mr. Mason turns off the lights, I cannot help but zonk out, half of my brain is planning the project: soccer, duh. The other half is regretting how I acted towards Percy and Luke. I like holding Luke's hand, a lot, but I just felt uncomfortable knowing Percy noticed and was thinking about it. Then, when Mr. Mason assigned us partners there was a little, can I say it? Jealously in Luke's eyes.

Before I know it, the bell has wrung and we're heading out. As I'm gathering my books, Luke taps my shoulder.

"We're still on for later, right?" He asks. You'd think he was laid back and relaxed, but I can see in his eyes, he's worried. I blink, to make sure I'm not hallucinating.

"Yeah, definitely" I say preoccupied. I watch Percy slowly slink away with the crowd.

"Annabeth!" Luke blurts and pulls me back. I quickly find myself up against his chest. I almost want to just close the few inches of space between us and kiss him. But I don't, instead I just try to relax and act like it's no big deal.

"Um... hey?" I bite my lip.

"Annabeth, thank you for helping me with all this; you have no idea how much it means to me." He murmurs while linking his arms around my waist. I look around, probably hitting him in the face with my , I relax a little, noticing that Mr. Mason isn't around.

"Geez, Luke, What did you think I was going to do, leave Thalia out on the streets?" I demand, laughing a little to make sure he knows I'm joking. He brushes my hair out of my face.

"I know, it's just I miss her a lot, and I'm very freaked out over all of this." He hides his face in my neck and sighs. I feel so safe now, just being in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder and we stand there for a moment before Luke backs away.

"You should get to class." He sighs. I nod.

"What about you?" I ask, catching his words. He just smiles and shakes his head.

**_Percy_**

I'm sitting in American History, wondering what's going on. My teacher, Mr. Felix, is talking, but I really couldn't care less. History was never really something I was into. Sure, I liked the older stuff, like Greek and Roman history, but American History, puts me to sleep. Now don't get me wrong I love our country, I like my freedom, my rights, etc. it's just listening to teachers drone on and on and on about stuff no one cares about.

"The new kid," He checks his list, "Umm… Percy, what do you think?" He asks, surprisingly remember my nick name. The issue is I have no idea what he's asking.

"I don't know." I admit honestly. He just shakes his head and moves on, calling on a girl who gives an exact description of Columbus. I roll my eyes and go back to pretending to take notes. Somehow, I find myself avidly doodling the name "Annabeth" I quickly crumple that paper. Loser much?

Sure, I like Annabeth, she seems nice, sweet, and funny; but she's also damaged, and totally into Luke. Even _I_ could see it.

…

I'm sitting at lunch with Grover, discussing the finer points of new grip tape on my skateboard, when Annabeth and Luke sit down.

"Um hey?" I say, it sounds like a question.

"Hey," Luke nods at me. "So, Grover, where are you thinking about going to for college?"

"Not sure," Grover mumbles around his lettuce wrap; I don't know how he eats that stuff, it's like tin cans. I realize a little awkwardly that Annabeth chose to sit next to me instead of Grover or Luke…

"What about you?" Annabeth asks, "Jokingly" elbowing me; It kind-of hurt.

"No idea, somewhere along the coast, definitely" I admit. Annabeth laughs.

"Let me guess, surfing?" She asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and swimming" I grin. She shakes her head.

"Where on earth did you surf in New York?" She asks, I can see her grey eyes, light up as they calculate all the possibilities.

"My mom inherited this tiny cabin up in Montauk,"**** I explain. Annabeth nods again.

"So, please don't tell me you want to do surfing for the Sports & Society project…" She rolls her eyes. Luke laughs.

"Annabeth's not a fan of obscure sports." Luke laughs.

"What's wrong with soccer and football?" She asks, shrugging. "And I don't have any problem with non-streamlined sports; I just prefer the streamlined ones."

"You know in some countries "soccer and football" would've been redundant." Luke points out. "I spend way too much time around her." He says to me.

"Of course I know." She throws a wadded up napkin at him. He laughs.

"You ready for soccer?" Luke asks as he picks up his tray and chucks it in the trash. I glance at Annabeth.

"I _think_ so." I mutter.

*** Authors note: I know it's not exactly like it is in the book, but it's mine, not Rick Riordan's version. So don't bother with flames about inaccuracies.***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**_Percy_**

Coach announces the Varsity Team when we're all on the field, huddled around him. I glance at Annabeth and Malcolm, Malcolm's fidgeting and Annabeth is bouncing on her toes. I smile a little, but she notices me watching. I notice her scowl and turn away.

"With no further ado… Luke Castilian, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Katie Gardner, Percy Jackson, Jake Mason…" Coach continues but I stopped listening.

I glanced over at Annabeth who high fives her brother and grins at Luke. When he grins back, she blushes beat red. Then she notices me watching. She shakes her head and frowns, like I'm puzzling to her.

"All the names I've called have made Varsity, everyone else, I'm sorry to say we don't have enough people for a J.V. so you've been cut. Try again next year." He says, with a sigh as he lies his clipboard down. "Varsity players, hit the track, I want four laps." Someone cheers and then I see Clarisse smack Jake. There's some laughter as we all jog off.

I look over my shoulder and see a few people walking off. A few of the girls are crying. I feel bad for them, but there isn't enough people, unfortunately. I almost want to tell coach that he should have everybody, or nobody, but I know that wouldn't be productive. I can't help the guilty suspicion that I might have taken the slot away from someone who deserved it more, but I have to put my foot down.

As we reach the track, we start at an even pace, there's the usual rush of people, jogging down the track. By the third lap we've all split into groups. I'm towards the end of the middle.

"Pick up the pace, seaweed brain," Annabeth taunts as she flies by me, her sneakers pounding a steady rhythm on the cement. I shift in to second gear and run fast enough to catch up with her.

"What did you just call me?" I ask, she tries to jet away from me, but I stay with her.

"Seaweed brain: surfer guy, beaches, head full of kelp…" She trails off, and I have a painful suspicion that I've just been given a brand new nickname.

…

**_Annabeth_**

I scramble up into Luke's car, after a rushed shower. Luke's already waiting, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. The minute I'm in the seat, Luke takes off careening down the street. Luke's reckless driving always kind-of scared me. But this was full on petrifying. We squeal along streets, and I'm left trying to get my seat belt on before I fly out the window. I finally manage to click it in and am left sliding around on the bench seat, almost slamming into Luke multiple times. We finally screech to a stop in a back alley.

"I want you to know something." Luke says with a sigh.

"You thought the best way to do that was to reenact The Fast and The Furious!" I demand; and Luke just grins.

"I'm a little on edge." He admits. His smile fades. "I want you to know, I'm holding you to your promise." He orders, staring at me with his bright blue eyes. I turn away; sure I'd thought about it, I didn't have any intentions of..." I mean it Annabeth, we all swore we wouldn't run away again," Luke urges, turning me back towards him.

"Yeah, look how well that turned out." I protest. Luke half-heartedly smiles, though he knows, all too well, I wasn't trying to make a joke.

"I know Thalia, screwed up, but like we've always said; you'll be okay Annabeth, just make good decisions." He reminds me, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. I scoff.

"Oh yeah, because you, Thalia and Grover are such great role models" I roll my eyes, I don't mean to sound so cynical, especially with Luke , but getting lectures from kids who've spent more time in Juvie than they have out is really starting to bother me.

"I mean it Annabeth, I didn't want to pull this card, but we took the fall, and we didn't do that so you would get sent to Juvie, and have a record, a few years later." Luke reminds me, I look down, ashamed. Despite what the Police and our parents might think; I was never the naïve, impressionable girl I came across as.

I've spent just as much time running away from home as they have, I just never got caught. When I was little, my dad cared that I left, he just couldn't ever get his baby girl in trouble. It was when he married my step mom that things became ghastly. She started trying to convince him to ship me off somewhere the next time I ran. I tried to stay put, it was hard, but Thalia, Luke and Grover were always there when I needed to vent. Eventually I snapped; I can't even remember what pushed me over the edge, I just couldn't take it anymore.

I ran, and I got pretty good at it too, with Luke, Thalia and Grover's help, we managed to pretty much disappear off the map. As time wore on more and more people started looking for us, though and things got much harder. One night, really late, we were walking through a shady part of town and I could've sworn I saw the man in the suit, from when I first met Luke and Thalia. He smiled at me but kept walking, like it wasn't that strange to see a bunch of kids wandering around alone late at night.

That was the same night that we got caught. I remember just rounding a corner, and seeing painfully bright flashing lights, and booming voices demanding for me to get on my knees with my hands above my head. I remember I almost ran, I was ready, tensed to bolt; but I felt Luke and Thalias' steady hands on my shoulder. They urged me to just go with, to not put up a fight. I don't think I would've listened if it had been anyone other than them.

I went with them and I remember them offering me something to drink, treating me nicely. Eventually my parents showed up. My step mom immediately insisted it was my fault; that I had been the driving force, she was right, of course; but I just sat there silently vowing not to react. My father had been convinced that the other kids had talked me into it; I was only twelve after all. I almost laughed when he said that.

I don't know whose idea it was, or if they had planned it ahead of time, but eventually they released me to my parents, and Luke wasn't. Thalia and Grover told me, in hushed tones, that Luke had told the officers he had convinced us all into doing it, that it was his fault. We got off scot-free, only Luke got probation and strict orders to stay far, far away from us. It wouldn't be the first time we'd get arrested, but it was the one that had dangled over my head. I hadn't spoken up; I had let him take the blame for me. I know I have to listen to him now, especially after everything that's happened lately so I nod.

"I promise, I won't run… as long as you don't either." I swear, nervously taking Luke's hand. He looks at me; then grins. I feel him gently squeeze my hand, affectionately and almost have a heart attack.

"I should've known you'd find a loop-hole." He chuckles, " But fine, I'll stick around as long as you do." He hugs me gently before putting his car back into gear.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_Annabeth_**

As we take off again, this time at a slower pace, my hearts thumping in my ears, I can't help but find myself thinking back on the promise I made, what if I don't want to stick around?

Even with all my wandering I've never left Remington. My dad never took me anywhere, I think it was his worst nightmare that I'd bolt somewhere he didn't know well; and he'd never find me again. The flaw in his plan: I knew Remington really, really well. I know Thalia didn't stay in Remington, should I try to find her? I just feel so trapped.

Luke pulls into the parking lot in front of a little Fro-Yo shop, with an outside order window and picnic benches. The building resembles a cherry red barn; with a gigantic smiling cow head on the side. Little kids run around in circles, enjoying the warm weather. Couples sit holding hands and laughing. I look at Luke wistfully, hoping he'll get the hint. I grin up at him and push my hair behind my ears.

"Really, Fro-Yo?" I laugh. He grins.

"What, what is so surprising about me taking you to Fro-Yo?" He demands, as he gets out of the car. He doesn't seem to realize how date-y that is. I can't help but bounce a little in my seat, rapidly filled with excited energy.

"Well, you just drove like a maniac to a dark, deserted alley." I point out, carefully getting out of the car. He laughs. I like this, our banter and playfulness.

"Okay, point taken." He admits. "So do you want something or what?" He asks, while strolling over to the Window with a grin.

"Of course, but I'm paying for my own." I assure him, and partly myself. He rolls his eyes. He's always chivalrous even

"Whatever" He gives up, with a shrug. I'm a little sad; he didn't protest a bit, that's what a guy should do, right? I'm always at a lost when it comes to occasions like this with Luke. Sometimes I think we could really amount to something and other times, I'm sure it's all in my head. We've always been like siblings but I want to be more. I've always wanted to be more.

A few minutes later, we're sitting down with our yogurts. Luke gets vanilla, which I'll never, ever understand, and I get strawberry. He leads me to a little table and drops his back pack by his feet.

"Have you thought about college yet?" He asks, and takes a bite. I shake my head.

"I can't imagine my step mom agreeing to foot the bill, so I'll have to get some pretty awesome scholarships." I predict, shaking my head, to my surprise Luke laughs.

"Annabeth, you're the smartest person I know, and an excellent soccer player, you'll get a full ride." He reminds me. I smile a little, I know I'm pretty smart, but I'm not that smart. Not when you compare me to…

"Annabeth?" Luke asks, catching my mood. "You're thinking about your mom aren't you?" He murmurs and takes my hand in his.

"I just, I wish I got to know her." I sigh wistfully. I've seen pictures of my mom, of course but I never got to meet her. No one ever talks about it, but she died a year after I was born. A freak accident, my dad tells me. He never specifies, but I want to know more, was it a car accident, a health issue, or something worse like an attack? It's gory to think about but I want to know more, I _need_ to know more.

"I'm sorry," He murmurs, and takes my hand in his. I appreciate the gesture, but I really have no desire for pleasantries. I abruptly yank my hand out of his. He looks a little surprised and a little hurt.

"Yeah" I mumble, not meeting his eyes. Luke stays quiet. After a few more moments of sluggishly eating my yogurt, Luke stood up, way too abruptly and a bit angrily.

"You ready?" He asks, there's something in his voice, something that I doubt anyone else would notice. I nod and chuck my container into the trash bin. Luke takes my hand in his again when I jump into the car seat. We sit in dead silence as Luke drives towards my place. He runs his thumb over the back of my hand, I can't tell if it's just his ADD or if it's a sign of affection. I can usually figure Luke out pretty easily but lately, he's been more secretive.

As we slowly pull into my driveway, I'm expecting him to just say good-bye, but he doesn't, he gets out, apparently to walk me to my door. He stays by my side up untill we reach the front stoop, he lounges against the rail opposite me.

We were standing on my doorstep, silent and awkward. Luke had his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. I bit my lip and twirled my hair around my finger nervously. I should go but he hasn't moved, or said anything. He's still just standing there. I want him to kiss me, or hug me goodbye, something: but he doesn't.

"Okay… I'll just go then." I mutter and start to reach for the door knob. I don't want to leave, but I just can't take the tension. If he was really going to make a move, I have to assume he would've already. My heart wails and sobs, being yanked apart but refusing to break. I can feel tear pricking at the corners of my eyes, and I can only pray to god that they can wait till I'm alone; blaring Adele.

"Wait!" He gasps and pulls me back to him. I was once again pressed up against his chest. I was warm and safe and secure; it's the best thing about me and Luke: he always makes me feel safe and protected, like nothing can hurt me. I swear he's about to kiss me. I can't believe it. My heart stops and time slows down. He leans in closer and I stare into his dazzling blue eyes.

"Annabeth" He murmurs gently, almost like a question. I nod, god I hope that doesn't seem too creepy. He did mean to ask if he could kiss me, right? He smiles a little and pulls me even closer, his eyes lighting up.

In that moment I'm frozen in time. He lays his warm hand on the back of my neck. I find myself waiting, breathless, for the feel of his lips on mine. It feels like ages before he moves closer, his breath hitting my face. I'm nervous, my heart is flying, and I've been waiting for this for so long. Just as I'm thinking that this is going to change everything, my phone goes off.

Luke jerks away from me, like he's coming to his senses. He looks down at his feet and I angrily yank my cell phone out of my back pocket. Of all the moments to get a call; I don't think it's possible for me to have to picked a worse one.

"Hello?" I growl into the phone as I pick it up. I can practically see the caller, at the other end of the line, flinching and holding the phone away from their ear.

"Oh hey Annabeth, it's just Percy, I was wondering if you wanted to get together and work on" He starts to say. I curse under my breath and hang up the phone. I clumsily shove it back in my pocket and spare a glance at Luke, pathetically hopeful, even though I know the moments long gone.

"Who was that?" Luke asks; his voice soft and lacking emotion. I look at him studying his expression, but he angles away from me.

"Percy" I say softly, unnecessarily guilty, I haven't done anything wrong. I barely know Percy, and even then… Luke and I aren't together, despite how much I want to go out. He can't get mad at me for talking to other guys.

"Of course it was," He scoffs and rolls his eyes. I watch, slightly nauseous, as he storms away into the driveway, and slides into his seat. I could tell Luke didn't like it when Percy and I were partnered up, but I didn't think he'd take it this far. Sure I wasfrustrated, and disappointed that he hadn't kissed me, but he was acting like I'd betrayed him. He slams the door of his car and squeaks out of the driveway. I open the door slowly, bracing myself for the lecture sure to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's awful, it's horrible, it's something I'll feel guilty about for the rest of my life; but I'm searching my mom's room. Rationalizing what I'm doing isn't that hard: I need to know my father's name, she left me no other options, and she'll never know I did it. It's the stubborn guilt that's become the issue. I'm standing on the threshold, reason, longing, and guilt, battling it out inside my head. Finally, with a nervous breath I step forward into the room.

My eyes scan across the room quickly. There's a dresser on the nearest wall, the bed facing it opposite. I crouch down, and peak under the bed, trying to see a notebook or a scrapbook. There's nothing there. I straighten peering around the room again, and notice a notebook lying down under her bedside table. I pick it up, hoping it's an old diary, but it's just filled with pictures. I quickly flick through the pictures; some are of me when I was little. I freeze when I see one picture, at the very back. My mom's standing next to a man who looks a lot like me. The same black hair, the same green eyes: his arm is around her and they're both laughing, like this is the happiest time in their lives. I shake my head, tempted to throw the book at the wall. I don't though. I carefully put the book back where I found it. As I glance around one more time, my eyes land on a framed picture of me sitting on her dresser. I walk over slowly, feeling the ominous chill in the air.

I gently pick up the frame, it's me standing on Montauk beach, I 'm grinning like a psychopath after catching my first wave; after a few hundred wipeouts of course. I surgically remove the picture from the frame, and a sheet of white lined paper falls out. It's in my mom's curly handwriting. To my surprise all the 'I's are dotted with hearts.

_I think I'm in love with him, even though he keeps telling me we can't be together. I'm just going to say it; I'm in love with Perseus James._

Just reading the name, send chills up my spine, there's more written but I stop reading._ Perseus,_ even though she never told me, I'm named after my father. I uneasily put the paper back in the frame and set it on the dresser. _Perseus James… Perseus James… Percy James._

Just as I'm closing the door to her room behind me, I hear the sound of my mom's car pulling into the driveway. I sprint into the living room and leap on the couch. She walks in, eyes tired, but still smiling.

"How was school?" She asks, sitting down next to me. I smile at her even though my mind is still stuck on my father.

"Good. I made the soccer team." I tell her. Her smile widens to twice the size.

"That's so great!" She gushes, pulling me into a hug. I almost want to tell her she's smothering me, even though I love it.

"Yeah it's interesting…" I say… thinking about being on the same team as Annabeth.

"But are you sure you can make the commitment? You're not falling behind on your homework, right?" She asks.

"No, its fine," I assure her. "I actually have a sports and society project I'm going to start working on."

"What's it on?" She asks me. I smile a little.

"Not sure yet, it's with partners, I should probably call her…" I trail off, picking up my phone to find the text from Grover, with Annabeth's number.

"Her?" My mom asks (read: intrudes).

"It's not like that Mom." I roll my eyes a little. She laughs and elbows me.

"Of _course_ not" She teases and I have to resist the urge to face palm. "So what does she look like?" I almost consider telling her the truth. Very, very beautiful, with dizzying grey eyes, and curly blonde hair…

"I don't know, a girl." I lied, my mom, seemed to sit up a little straighter, and I knew she caught the lie. I knew she was going to press me for more details so I stood and picked up my phone. "Yeah, I should really call her now." I lie and stand up, slinking back to my room. My mom nods at me and pulls a book out from her bag.

I'm still thinking about Perseus James, if he acts like me, where he is, what he's doing, why he left, when I settle on the edge of my bed. I know the walls are ridiculously thin so I should probably call Annabeth anyways, even though I'm distracted. I dial the number and wait impatiently as it rings.

I'm secretly thrilled that I had an excuse to ask for her number and get to know her better, though I couldn't muster the courage to ask Annabeth for it; I chickened out and asked Grover on the pretense of the project. Finally the phone is picked up.

"Hello?" Someone growls, it sounds a bit like Annabeth, mixed with a wild tiger. I hold the phone a little away from my ear before speaking, more afraid of her than usual. I swallow nervously and start rambling.

"Oh hey Annabeth, it's just Percy, I was wondering if you wanted to get together and work on-" I start, but here the click of the line being closed. Okay…. Half of me; is indignant that she actually just hung up on me. For the most part though, I'm wondering what I did to tick her off. As far as I can remember, I never did anything that would cause that _much_ anger.

Maybe it wasn't me, maybe she was just busy. I know Annabeth's kind of serious, but I don't think she'd spaz because I interrupted her Calculus studying session. Which makes me wonder, what was so important?

A scary thought enters my mind, maybe she was with Luke. I can't stop the jealousy that erupts with that statement. I flop back on my bed, exasperated. Luke's been nothing but nice to me, yet here I am, ready to rip him to pieces, or at least try to, because he might have been with Annabeth; who, by the way, I have absolutely no claim to. God, being me is getting increasingly more complicated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'm changing for Gym, when I finally remember Percy. Crap! After he called, I fought with my step-mom and Dad, did homework, and spent a good chunk of time wondering what would've happened if Luke had kissed me. Calling Percy back, kind-of flew out the window. I feel like a jerk now, but I couldn't help it, was it really necessary for him to call me right that second. How'd he even get my number?

I head out of gym, wondering what I'm going to say during Greek when I have to see Percy, two periods from now. When I get to the gym, I spot Clarisse one arming the chin-up bar and Silena lacing up he converse with a few of the other girls from Fashion Club, most of them fixing each other's hair and spraying nauseatingly strong perfume. Katie Gardner stands beside the rock climbing wall, anxiously bouncing on her toes. I yank my hair into a messy pony-tail before jogging over to her.

"Congrats on making varsity soccer," I tell her, and she blushes carnation pink. Unlike me, when Katie blushes, it's endearing and attractive. She smooths the wrinkles out of her shorts and anxiously tugs on her t-shirt. Katie's insanely modest; she never even thought she'd make the team. Katie's just that kind of girl, as sweet as sugar and humbly modest.

"Thanks…" She mutters; her eyes on Travis, watching as he and Connor conspire together suspiciously. The twins are ridiculously dangerous when combined. There are a few theories of what would happen if they focused on something other than their meddlesome shenanigans. My personal theory is time travel being invented.

"So…." I trail off, deliberately wiggling my eyebrows and nudging her shoulder. She blushes again, a bit brighter this time, closer to a rose than a carnation. They're favorite target is unmistakably Katie of course. We all know it's because Travis wants her attention. It could be worse though, one of my friends got locked in a band closet by a guy who had a crush on her.

"What?" She asks, faking oblivion. I roll my eyes, only she would try that with me. I mean, come on! Everyone knows, there's even a bet going on about how long it will take for "Tratie" to become an official couple.

"Can't you just admit it? We all know you two like each other." I tease. She shakes her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She lies, turning away from me; with her blush increasing a few shades. Coach calls us to attention before I can push my point any further and we all hit the track as one, the sound of our sneakers pounding the asphalt as the rhythm to start my day.

**_Percy_**

When I make it to Greek, Annabeth looks like she's going to jump a mile out of her seat. I slide into my seat beside her and I swear she turns cherry red.

"Hey, Annabeth, I just wanted to apologize for calling" I start at the same second she blurts "God, Percy I'm so sorry…" We laugh and she blushes a little brighter.

"You first" I allow, smiling good-naturedly. She blushes and looks down at her desk before speaking again.

"I'm sorry for hanging up on you yesterday, I really didn't mean to act like that much of a…" she starts frantically but I cut her off.

"Relax Annabeth, I was just about to say I'm sorry for interrupting, whatever it was that you were doing." She turns even-more red at my words and starts to say something else but Ms. Olsen interrupts, calling the class to attention.

During a lull in Ms. Olsen's non-stop talking, I finally get to finish my thought.

"We should start working on our project." I offer brushing my hair out of my eyes. She grins and nods, just in time for Ms. Olsen to call on her. She answers in perfect Greek, of course. The bell rings and Annabeth hustles out the door I follow her, ambling behind her, content to enjoy the view. She looks over her shoulder and smiles before gliding into Sports and Society.

…

A few minutes later, we're sitting in Sports and Society, Luke and Annabeth haven't said a word to each other all class, and even I'm starting to feel tense with the awkwardness. At the end of class, as we all stand up and gather our books, I can see Annabeth and Luke anxiously watching each other. I turn to Annabeth, about to ask when we should get together for the project; unfortunately, she's not where I expected, instead she's still our seats. Luke quietly whispers something in her ear, and she pauses before answering him softly. I debate waiting then decided, I'm not really a fan of waiting for her and Luke to finish whatever the hell they're talking about.

I pivot and start down the hallway bitter and more than a little jealous. Luke has always acted nice and everything, always been very welcoming toward me; but every chance I get to get closer to Annabeth has been ruined by him. As I continue walking, someone brushes by me. I turn and catch Luke and Annabeth, gabbing as they meander down the hallway. I glance down at my books, hopping they don't notice me ogling. Surprisingly, there's a slightly torn slip of paper, haphazardly perched on the corner of my Greek textbook. Printed in neat, even hand writing are the words:

"Let's work on the project at my place; 57 High Road, after soccer practice.

-Annabeth"

I couldn't help the smirk that grew on my face as I swaggered to American History.

Annabeth

I fly over the grass, the ball traveling at my feet. I spot Jake a few feet from me, his eyes flick to the ball and then to the left. He tries to steal the ball with a right kick, but I've all ready cut away and moved around him. Now all that's left between me and the goal is Percy, and Luke in-goal. I fake out Percy, but he keeps up with me. I pour on a little more speed, hoping to pass him by. I gain a tiny lead before he's back on me.

Percy manages to swipe the ball away, and muscle me out of the space, before booting it halfway to the opposite goal. I shoot him an angry glare before heading back to help the defense for the opposite side. Just as I make it to the other side, Coach blows the whistle, signaling the end of the scrimmage.

As I'm walking toward the locker rooms, for a quick shower, Luke jogs over to me. We haven't spoken since earlier in Sports and Society, when he asked if we were cool. I told him we were, even though we so aren't. I'm sure he was about to kiss me yesterday. I wish he had, I wish Percy had called fifteen minutes later, because everything would have been different. Luke and I would probably be a couple, Luke wouldn't have been so jealous and my fantasy since I was six years old would have finally come true.

"Hey!" He chimes, grinning at me like he doesn't have a care in the world, I can tell it's fake though. His eyes are dead, hallow, like the ocean without any sun to turn into beautiful turquoise.

"Hey" I smile but it slips off my face almost immediately. I keep walking and Luke continues beside me.

"We should hangout today, maybe go catch a movie or something?" He suggests. I grimace, as much as I'd like to spend the day with Luke, I can't.

"Sorry, I have plans." I admit, the unfortunately, ringing through my mind. Luke seems to tense and his voice sounds clipped when he responds.

"With who?" He demands, ridiculously jealous.

"Um…" I trail off, considering lying. Luke frowns and I rapidly discard the idea. "With Percy" I admit quietly, and I can't help the shame that hits me as Luke shakes his head. I can see the indecision cross his face but he just plasters on a fake grin.

"Oh, have fun." He says, through his teeth. He's trying to act like a good guy, to be friendly, and it might have worked on anyone else, but not on me. "Do you want a ride?" He asks, clearly pained. I shake my head. Have Luke drive me and Percy back to my house, can you spell, define, and choose the origin, of awkward?

"Nah, Grover's going to drop us off." It's going to be so much easier when I can drive; Grover's exactly twelve month's older than me, so for now, he'll just have to chauffeur me around. Luke nods, and walks off to the boys' locker room. I can practically hear him cursing Percy to rot in hell from here.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Annabeth**_

Twenty minutes later, I'm sitting in Grover's car; with Percy in the back seat, drumming his fingers on the window pane. I turn on the radio, flipping to a random station. Grover rolls his eyes at me as I change it, and change it, and change it.

"Can you pick a station already?" He protests and I grin. I've gotten very good at setting Grover on edge over the years. Percy chortles and grins at me. Surprising myself, I grin right back. When Grover finally pulls up in front of my house, a little yellow cottage with white picket fences and childrens' toy spread across the lawn.

Opening the door of Grover's sedan, I beckon Percy out of the car. He waves goodbye over his shoulder, and strolls over to stand beside me on my doorstep. I'm hesitant to open the door. The only people who have met my family are Thalia, Luke and Grover. I don't feel comfortable bringing complete strangers into my world, but Percy has a strange aura about him, it's very trustworthy and I don't trust effortlessly.

"Before we go inside…" I start to say, but Percy doesn't hear me, his hand reaches out for the doorknob and opens it before I can protest. The door flies open, revealing my half-brothers, Mathew and Bobby. They grin up at me, chocolate smeared across both of their faces.

"Hey, Annabeth, who's that?" Matthew asks, wiping his hand across his face, only managing to spread the chocolate farther. His eyes still have the dangerous twinkle in them that remind me of Luke.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Bobby asks before I can answer his brother. I feel the blush burning my cheeks; hugely humiliated. I glance at Percy, only to see he's blushing too. Oh lord.

_**Percy**_

I'll admit it, I've never been interrogated by seven-year-olds about whether I'm dating their sister; but Annabeth's brothers are changing that status abruptly. After the original question of "Is that your boyfriend?" They both jumped on me with "Do you like her?"; "Have you told Dad yet?", and possibly the most embarrassing "Are you going to kiss her?" I glance at Annabeth, who seems to have recovered from her earlier mortification.

"Mind your own business." She reminds them, scowling. Both boys mumble their apologies and scamper away into the living room. As they go, they're whispering to each other, I catch a few phrases, which only makes my discomfort increase.

"Your brothers?" I guess. To my surprise she shakes her head, and stares at her feet. I've never seen Annabeth this uncomfortable; I can't believe she ever is this uncomfortable. She's so ridiculously confident all the time, that I'd never think she'd be this uneasy in her own home. Fake gun noises and shouts resonate from the living room, along with Matthew's hushed predictions about me and Annabeth.

"Half- Brothers" She corrects, blushing. I decide pretty quickly to let that one go. Annabeth's warning glare helps my decision right along. Anxiously she adjusts the strap on her messenger bag and starts walking up the stairs.

"Um…" I trail off, hesitant to follow her upstairs. She casts a withering glace at me down the stairs, cocking one eyebrow. I know a dare when I see one. Annabeth manages to say a hell of a lot without ever saying a word.

"What?" She demands, her hands on her hips. Her eyes are daring me to voice my concerns; yeah, because that's going to happen. Annabeth's rammed into me enough times in soccer for me to know it's not a wise idea to take the challenge.

"Shouldn't we…." I trail off, feeling my face heating up. I don't know exactly how to phrase, "I don't want to go up into your room with you, and have your family thinking we're making out up there." I have the slightest suspicion Annabeth would take offense to that statement.

"You think we'll be able to focus with that racket?" She tilts her head, glancing at me scathingly. I'm not sure if she didn't think about that side of it, or if she did and is deciding to make me uncomfortable on purpose. Letting it go, I shrug and anxiously follow her up the stairs.

_**Annabeth**_

I lead Percy to my room, away from Bobby and Matthew's antics. I'm distinctly aware that he leaves the door open behind him, probably for my father's benefit. Not that my dad would come check on me. He's buried in his study, most likely. Perching on the corner of my bed, which is swathed in an old blue comforter, I gesture for Percy to take a seat on the couch. Adjusting his bag, he uneasily parks himself of the comfy fabric. Watching his eyes jump around the room, lingering on my photos and massive book case, I can't help but feel a little insecure. While the rest of the house is entirely an alien enviorment, my room represents me. My one comfort is that there's nothing judging in Percy's expression, and I doubt he's hiding it; the guy's an open book.

"So…" He starts, than trails off. I roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"So…" I mimic, come on Percy let's try for complete sentences. Suddenly his face breaks into a grin.

"You really like that don't you? The power of proving you're smarter." He guesses, striking a little too close to home for my taste. I bite back a feisty come-back remembering I actually don't hate Percy.

"Whatever, Doctor Phil" I joke, opening my notebook. I can see from Percy's expression he doesn't buy my carefree façade, but he doesn't push the subject.

"What sport were you thinking?" He asks, seeming to physically relax in front of my eyes. I grin a little, knowing a debate is sure to come. I am excellent at debates.

"Soccer" I answer.

"Wouldn't surfing be so much fun, field trip, new experiences…?" He challenges, a devious little twinkle in his eyes. I have the strange feeling he's seeing exactly the same image as me, lots and lots of wipeouts.

"Number one: they wouldn't permit a field trip; two: we'd have to get twenty-four surf boards, Three: you'd have to teach _me_, four: we're graded on how well they could play the sport, five: if someone gets hurt we're liable, six" I list off, ticking the reasons off on my fingers. Finally conceding the point, Percy rolls his eyes.

"Fine then, what's your idea?" He wonders; tilting his head to study me. I can't help but notice his eyes are a gorgeous green. Without realizing it, I lean closer to Percy, shrinking the space between us. Percy seems caught in the same trance as I am. His eyes lock onto mine, and he doesn't seem keen to look away at any point in time.

_**Percy**_

The edges of my vision seem to blur as Annabeth leans a little closer to me, those tantalizing grey eyes locking on mine. I lean a little closer, but as I do, I spot a picture, tacked up to Annabeth's cork board. She looks a year or two younger than she is now, grinning at the camera, the angle suggesting she's taking the picture herself. Luke's beside her, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye, she's gazing up at Luke with adoration clear in her expression. I sit back immediately, blinking and shaking my head. Annabeth seems a little dazed, and surprised that I broke the moment. She instantly brings her hands to her hair, tucking a curl behind her ear, a rosy pink blush spreading across her face.

"So… what are you thinking?" I finally ask, trying to get back on topic. Annabeth shoots me a look like "You've got to be kidding me."

…

Forty minutes later, we've already picked a sport (soccer) and started brainstorming for the presentation and report. We haven't had any bizarre moments since earlier. I'm still not exactly sure what _that_ was about. After a while, she regained her confidence but she seems just as disturbed as I am. We don't have feelings for each other, of course. That would be very weird.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

A bead of sweat trickles down my neck, and inside the back of my t-shirt. The familiar and very comfortable ache in my muscles brings the perfect, very pleasant, mid-soccer game feeling. Percy sends the ball flying deep into center field with a resounding thump, and defenders and offense a like flock towards the ball, high in the air. Within moments, I'm brushing by a huge defender and beating him to the ball. With a careful header, I've grounded it and moving forward. Elation and adrenaline hit me hand in hand, the blissful feeling being in perfect control, that's so rare in my life, making my blood pump a little faster.

The co-ed league is strange, that's for sure. Fewer towns compete, and fewer players play, but it's definitely harder than just the girls' league. The guys don't hold back any hits and the girls don't hold back any speed or power. I cut the ball to my left, narrowly avoiding a guy, lanky and lean. Now all that stands between me and glory is the goalie. I fake a shot, leaving the goalie to dive for it and come up with just the dirt in their teeth. Before he can recover, I sail the ball to my left, where Clarisse is waiting, more than a little shocked to receive the pass. Despite it all, she sinks the ball into the right corner. I smile at her, and we exchange a quick high-five before heading back to the center circle.

Percy raises an eyebrow at me from a few feet away. I just shrug; it was the best option for the team, the best way to get the goal. Of course, I thought about taking the shot for myself…I probably would've made it too; but I know that colleges prefer assists to shots. It shows good leadership and teamwork, not to mention, at this point I'd kill for a scholarship. I'd rather assist to Clarisse than someone like Jake.

…

The Percy snatches the ball away from a defender and races down the field. The grass seems to bend out of his way. I fly up the field, parallel to him. Within moments, he's blown by the defense, and feet away from the goal. I'm level with him all the way down the field. To my surprise, Percy turns his head and winks, before pushing the throttle a bit more and setting up in the perfect place to score. He squares up and takes the perfect shot, which at the last second, he cuts off the side of his foot, sailing it to me. The goalie, lost a step behind, stares at him as I arch the ball into the back of the net. Cheers erupt from the sidelines and I jog back to the center of the field a grin on my face. Percy smiles as he trots past me, and gives a little wink as he lines up in his place as stopper.

Tightening my pony-tail and skimming my eyes over the crowd that's gathered, my eyes lock on one man, who doesn't seem dressed for a soccer game. The suit is elegant, perfectly pressed and seamed, without a speck of dirt. He has a handsome, all American face, free of wrinkles or pocket marks. Light brown hair and a gleaming white smile complete the image. I'm frozen, petrified, the memories of that night crashing all around me. If it weren't for the dreams, I would've convinced myself that I remembered wrong, improbable, but it would've been possible at least.

"Annabeth!" Someone shouts but I'm still transfixed on the man. He seems to have noticed me. He smiles and waves at me, like in a bad horror movie. Malcolm waves his hand in front of my face, and I blink before looking at him. "I'm your substitution, okay?" I nod, before turning back towards the sidelines. The area the demon had occupied is empty, and there isn't a sign of him, anywhere. While jogging off the field, I look over my shoulder, towards the parking lot. He's not there either.

I nod respectfully at my coach as he chatters at me, seemingly excited despite my detachment. Striding past him, I settle on the bench, and chug some water. If you didn't know me, you'd think I was watching the game with great enthusiasm; but I'm barely here. I'm racing through all the possibilities of how it could just be a coincidence. It could not be the creepy stalker after all; it could all be in my head, who knows? I had just about convinced myself that sleep deprivation and boatloads of stress had caused the post traumatic hallucination, when the mood abruptly changes. The bubbling excitement and energy the two earlier goals had stirred up dissipates abruptly.

A massive groan rises from our side of the sidelines, and a little incredulous, I see Luke scrambling to his feet and picking up the soccer ball: from behind him. I just can't believe it, the last time Luke missed a shot was in kindergarten, when an impression in the ground, twisted his ankle. He pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. Watching as he runs his hands through his hair and kicks at the ground, nausea overwhelms me. What the flip is going on with the world? I don't want to sound melodramatic, but... is life as I know it over? My head is spinning at a million miles an hour, bringing vicious throbbing along with it. Before long the game is over and done with, and the team is in a state of jubilation. Despite Luke's slip up, we won the game, and the crowd that arrived for the first game, a home game too, is in a state of frenzied glee.

Jake announces the after party at his house and the team flocks to their locker rooms. I jog along among them, but my mind is far from some stupid party, showering and changing hurriedly, I fly out of the locker room, my flip-flops smacking the pavement. Racing towards him, I almost collide with Luke as shuffles to his car, his head down and his shoulders hunched.

"Luke!" I gasp, as he rotates to face me. His face visibly slumps and he sighs audibly. The look in his eyes, is just as dazed and vacant, as I'm sure mine was earlier. Now I can just imagine my narrowed eyes, and determined expression. He glances down at his feet before responding.

"Hey Annabeth" He half smiles but it seems to take too much effort, as it slips off his face almost immediately. My heart seems to falter, and concern floods through me; I bite my lip and push my slightly damp hair behind my ear. "What?" He asks; his tone clearly exhausted. I'm taken back, did he not see the man at all?

"What happened with you today?" I don't realize how awful that sounds till it's already out of my mouth. I can feel my cheeks redden and Luke's eyes seem to harden before his shoulders slump with resignation.

"I missed a goal, it happens." He sighs, sounding very much like a beaten dog as he does. He swings himself into his car before sluggishly pulling out of the parking lot; without offering me a ride I might add. I turn in the parking lot, searching for someone, whether it's the mysterious stalker, Grover, or Luke, I'm not quite certain.

It's not any of them that I find though; instead its Percy, a grin on his face and an ecstatic gleam in his eyes. The oblivious fool doesn't seem to notice I'm not n a very upbeat mood. He's bouncing on his toes, musing his long black with his fingers, and flicking his green eyes around, apparently unable to stay in one place. I push my hair behind my ears again and cross my arms over my chest.

"Hey you played great today." He smiles, softly and I feel the ridiculous blush rise across my cheeks. I shove my hair behind my ears once again and glance at the ground. "So… are you going to Jake's party?" He wonders, fidgeting with the strap on his soccer bag.

"Not in this life time" I scoff, storming off to my house. I wouldn't be caught dead at Jake Mason's party, not unless I was hog tied and gagged. Even then it might be a long shot. Jake is the most arrogant, disgusting pig that's ever walked the planet. I'd much rather spend my time studying ancient architecture.

"Hey! Do you want a ride, I'm sure Grover would…." He trails off as I swivel back to face him and start purposely crossing the parking lot, towards Grover's sedan.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He mutters, before making his way over to stand beside me, and shifting his bag higher on his shoulder. He appears to have finally learned that it's better to keep his mouth firmly closed.

**_Percy_**

Annabeth seems out of it. The ride home is filled with awkward silence. The only sound is my finger drumming against the car seat. Annabeth doesn't touch the radio, despite her apparent discomfort in silence. Even her eyes that normally seem so focused and determined are foggy and distant. Grover attempts to start conversations a few times: complementing us on out game, and so forth. He only manages to get one word answers out of Annabeth, and I'm too busy wondering what's going on with her. Spacing out in the middle of a game doesn't seem like something she'd do. I have to wonder if this has anything to do with Luke missing that save. I can't picture Annabeth letting her crush on Luke rattle her that much though. Grover finally drops me off at my place, and I slide out of the car, glad to be out of the discomfort. Shuffling in the door I drop my soccer bag and start to get ready for Jake's party. It'll probably be pretty boring though…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**_Percy_**

Jake's "house" is the largest misnomer I've ever heard. The address Grover gave me is on a private lot, surrounded by a massive fence and a manned gate. I feel strange pulling up in the shabby car I borrowed from my mom. The guard lets me through almost immediately, surprisingly not lingering on my slightly disheveled and shabby appearance. Jake's drive is almost a mile long, with cars and teenagers lined all the way up and down the side. I pull over and park about half way up the drive and dust off my jeans. This isn't an awkward situation at all.

**_Annabeth_**

A piercing shriek cuts through the silent night. That woman, thinking she can just order me around, telling me that I should be grateful for everything she's given me: evening going as far as to call me an insolent little girl. She's not in charge of me, and she certainly is not my mother. I've been unhinged since the incident earlier, and I just can't stay here any longer. Intent to keep my promise to Luke, I call Katie as I rush down the street, wondering if she can give me a ride to Jake Mason's party.

…

_**Percy**_

The bass pounds through the house, and all I can think is that it's a fortunate thing that the Masons' didn't have neighbors. I can't imagine this many high schoolers in Remington, but somehow every inch of the house is packed with scantily clad, sweaty teens. Connor hands me a drink, and I smile with a friendly nod. The moment he's away I pour it into a plant. I know it's stupid, by my step-dad was an alcoholic, so I've seen how drinking can turn you into a complete and totally jack-

Skimming my eyes over the crowd, I find all sorts of interesting scenes: Katie Gardener and Travis Stroll, Travis flirting with her and Katie looking disinterested and a little grossed out, even though I could see the blush on her face from here; Beckendorf staring at Silena as she walks by; Malcolm chatting amiably with a girl who probably is on first name basis with the woman at the tattoo parlor who provides body piercings. Finally, I spot Luke, in a shadowy corner with a female figure. His arms wrap around her waist, placing kisses along her neck. As he brushes his lips across her jaw, her hands firmly grip his shoulders. Slowly he kisses the girl; the strobe lights flashing over the room, revealing the girl in his arms, who is very clearly not Annabeth, with her auburn hair and green eyes. That's a bit of a surprise; I can practically feel my eyes bulge out of my head.

"Hey Percy" Silena says, dancing over to me and diverting my attention. I smile and wave thinking she'll keep walking, but she stays in my little corner. While Silena has the classic kind of beauty and could so easily turn conceited, she's been sweet to me since I arrived. The girl's perfect, I swear. "You played really well at the game today."

"Thanks," I smile a little and cast my eyes over the crowd. To my astonishment, I spot Annabeth among the dancers. My eyes widen a little more as I notice the guy she's dancing with. His arms are around his waist and she's grinding up against him. My jaw goes slack as I try to reconcile that action with everything that I know about her. "Is she drunk?" I ask Silena, gesturing to Annabeth. Silena laughs quietly, though nothing's funny.

"Probably not, she's mostly angry," She explains, frowning. She crosses her arms over her chest and presses her lips together into a tight line. The look in her eyes borders on disgust and disappointment. It's not very Annabeth-like to act like this, and I can see that Silena's not very fond of the change either.

"At what?" I ask, what could ever make Annabeth act so out of character. Silena bites her lip before responding. I can tell she's wondering whether it's a betrayal of trust to explain it to me; she seems to decide in my favor.

"Luke." She admits, directing her eyes to Luke. Understanding hits me like a piano in a silent movie, leaving me feeling more than a little stupid for not seeing the connection immediately. Annabeth's life must really suck now. Luke eventually breaks apart from the girl and heads outside. Annabeth seems to notice too, because she tries to leave the guy she's dancing with. He doesn't let her; in fact, he grabs her butt and pulls her closer. I watch as she squirms and struggles against him. No one steps forward to help her, despite her obvious discomfort.

Without thinking, I rush forward and slide through the dancing crowd. When I reach the couple, I clap my hand on the jerk's shoulder. Annabeth's eyes widen as she sees me, and she manages to shove out of his grip. He seems startled by her strength, though I'm not. I'm sure she's a dangerous person, when she's highly motivated.

"Hey if you don't mind I'm going to talk to Annabeth for a while." I state and firmly grab her arm, leading her through the crowd. She doesn't fight me thankfully; she lets me pull her along without (much) struggling.

I hear a confused voice call after us, "whose Annabeth?" I roll my eyes and guide her out the back door, into the yard. Letting go of her arm, I watch as she strolls over to the mini stone wall and plops down, massaging the back of her neck.

"Thanks," She finally mutters, running a hand through her hair and shaking her curls around her face. She seems ragged, as if she's been dragged through hot coals.

"No problem, but I have to ask, are you okay?" I ask, sitting down beside her and studying her face. I can see her try to pull her walls up, to push me away. She tries to force herself to stay disconnected, but I can see it's just not going to happen tonight.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lies unconvincingly. Abruptly, I see something in her soften in her eyes, and I know it's harmless to ask my next question. I've never felt like I could really talk to her before, not without waking up the next morning with various bruises and broken bones, at least.

"I thought you weren't even going to come tonight?" I remind her, remembering her sour face when I brought it up. I never would've thought that Annabeth would show up at a party like this. Let alone spot her dancing with some bozo who doesn't even know her name.

"Yeah, well … I got into this huge fight with my step-mom." She explains, pinching the bridge of her nose, the frustration clear in her expression. "I just had to get out of the house" She concludes, biting her lip and staring across the yard, obviously afraid to meet my judgment.

"What about?" I ask, probably crossing a line, but what can I say, I'm a curious person. She swallows and fidgets with her hair before responding. I'm starting to think that's a nervous habit of hers, or maybe another symptom of her ADHD. Now that I think about, I don't think she's ever mentioned that.

"I used to run away a lot when I was younger." She admits. I almost concede that I already know, but stop myself when I picture Grover's face. Not to mention, it's not often that Annabeth's in a sharing mood, I kind of want to keep her this honest, for as long as possible. "My Dad hated it and just held on tighter, but my step mom seems to think I'm Satan's spawn and deserved to be shipped off to boarding school… I just couldn't take being around either of them any longer."

"I know what you mean," I finally admit. "I've been fighting with my mom a lot, about my birth father." I'm surprised at myself, this isn't the type of thing I'll admit to just anybody. Annabeth seems to notice as she looks up into my eyes.

"What about your father?" She asks, her grey eyes swirling, calculating. It's an extremely unnerving to have her staring at me, shredding me to pieces while looking at my soul and deciding if I'm worth destroying. There's something soft though, despite her cool eyes her expression is comforting.

"I don't know," I finally admit. "I don't know anything about him, he left before I was born and she won't tell me anything about him." The reminder lodges in my throat, the one thing my mother, who has given everything for my benefit, won't divulge is the thing I want most.

"God, I can't even imagine… Do you have his name?" She wonders; a gleam of an idea clear in his eyes. I'm not sure if I even want to know what's going through her mind now, but I answer anyways.

"Yeah, I finally found it, hidden behind a photo frame." I confess, and it's a relief to get it off my shoulders. "His name is Perseus James." I feel like I've shouted; even though I'm sure it was only a whisper. The lead weight tied to my ankles was cast off, just by admitting it.

"Perseus…" She rolls the name off her tongue. "That's your full name isn't it?" She guesses and I nod without saying anything. "So she named you after him, without ever telling you?" She wonders aloud, just as puzzled as I was.

"You have no idea how many times I've asked why she stuck me with that name." I roll my eyes and Annabeth chuckles a little. "I think it was her way of rebelling against her promise." She tilts her head to look up at me, the question obvious in her eyes. "Before he left, he made her promise to never tell the baby who its father was." As I confide in her, I watch as she brings her hand to her mouth the shock clear in her gaze.

"God, Percy, that's… that's horrible." She gasps, shaking her head at the atrocity of the action. She seems just as disgusted I am by this man, but at least she doesn't have to share half of is DNA.

"I know, and I want to find him." I snarl, narrowing my eyes. Annabeth head tilts up as she studies me, and she's not phased the tiniest bit by my anger.

"Are you sure Percy? Sometimes revenge just doesn't feel as good as you thought it would" She warns pity clear on her face. I shake my head and catch her gaze.

"I'm not out for revenge; I want him to see my face, to know everything he lost out on. I want him to know that I didn't disappear just because he left and I'm holding him accountable." I try to explain, the words falling out of my mouth without much thought.

"Do you want help?" She asks, tilting her head and studying me. There's something in her eyes, which normally would make me anxious, but instead I find myself grinning.

"I'd love help."

A/N: Just letting you know the Sneak Peak offer ended 11/24/12. For all those who participated correctly and read the directions I hope you enjoyed it. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge). For those of you who didn't take part, no hard feelings. Finally, I'm sorry to those who tried and didn't receive sneak peeks because they didn't follow directions. Sorry, I really tried to give clear directions, I apologize if I cause any confusion or frustration.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"So where do we start?" Annabeth wonders, twirling her hair around her fingers, in some girls that would come off as ditzy, but I think it's just a sign that Annabeth's mind always has to be engaged.

"Google?" I suggest shrugging, she laughs, smiling good naturedly.

"I think I might have a better solution than that." She suggests, getting to her feet and turning back to me.

...

The tapping of fingers on a keyboard carries through the closed-door. A steady click-clacking at an alarming rate and alternating pitched beeping sounds from inside the white-painted room. I know for a fact that I could never type that fast. Hesitating at entering the control center of the mother-ship, I glance at Annabeth, asking a silent question. "Are you sure about this?" She nods and before I can protest, whips the door open. Annabeth saunters in, without hesitating the slightest, even with the alien environment. I blink at the dozen of monitors and flashing lights and screens. Codes and patterns scroll across the screen, much too fast for me to follow. A blonde head of hair bobs up and down as he types and follows the patterns flashing on the screen. Malcolm Chase doesn't seem to have an issue though, his eyes flick across the monitor at the speed of, not light, but the freakish speed at which Malcolm can type. Annabeth perches on the corner of one of the computer tables but Malcolm doesn't glance away from the screen.

"Hey Annabeth," He mutters fingers still dancing over the keys as another strip of letters passes over the black screen. The white letter might make things easier on my dyslexia but I highly doubt anyone with an IQ less than 170 can follow. "Need some help and web design again?" He smirks and I flick my eyes to Annabeth who blushes furiously. I raise my eyebrows at that, _web design help, really?_

"What?" I wonder, and Malcolm finally looks over his shoulder for a moment. He blinks a little in surprise then spares a glance at Annabeth before turning back to his computer screen.

"Hey Percy," He mutters, going back to typing his intricate sequences. "Do you need me to explain free-webs to you again?" He teases Annabeth who jus blushes.

"No, actually, I'm calling in a favor. I need as much information as you can get me about this name." She explains, sliding a slip of paper towards him. His eyebrows lift a little before he nods.

"Sure, no problem, give me a day and I'll get it back to you." He gives his assent. Annabeth strolls over and ruffles his hair before laughing.

"Don't get so distracted that you forget." She teases, until he rolls his eyes before gesturing over his shoulder that we can leave now. Annabeth struts out the door without waiting for me, waving over her shoulder. I hesitate at the door, looking at the dozens of computers that surround Malcolm. Like a fish, I open my mouth and close it a few times before I gather the courage to speak.

"Can you not mention this to anyone?" I ask, running my hands through my hair nervously. Malcolm fully stops, to my surprise and turns around in his chair.

"Of course, Percy" He smiles soothingly, before turning back around to his computer and continuing typing.

…

"I have to ask…" I begin, unable to resist as we walk home.

"No you don't." She stops me, sending a cautionary glare that clearly reads that I need to be very, very careful with my words. "Fine" she sighs, a lethargic, disappointed sigh "It was one stupid assignment and I feel asleep while she was giving directions" She pouts, obviously not pleased. I can't but snort, sure it's pretty amusing that anyone struggled with course material in Web Design, especially the genius Annabeth, but I have much more serious topics in mind.

"As funny as that is, that's not what I meant, I was wondering what your plan is after Malcolm finds all the Perseus James's in the world." I ask; my tone dead serious. I can just imagine knocking on the door of ever poor schmuck that's ever been stuck with that name. Annabeth fidgets and tucks a stray curl of hair behind her ears.

"Well, obviously," I get the feeling the only one who will find her next statement obvious is Malcolm, and possibly Einstein, "You'll have to find out the town your mom met this guy in," I'm grateful that she didn't say 'your dad', "And then we'll cross reference the data from Malcolm against town records, and assuming that he was around the same age as your mom when they met, birth records." She finishes seeming like they're the simplest steps on the planet. I nod; pretending like that was precisely what I've thought the whole time.

"And how do you intend to get to wherever this guy lives?" I ask, a bit of a comical note in my voice. It's not like I have a clue what I'm doing. Annabeth grins.

"Well, who do we know that can drive?" She asks; a teasing tone in her voice as she bats her eyelashes at me. I know she's messing with me on purpose, but her thick eyelashes flicking over her disorienting eyes, is really making it hard to focus on anything. "Come on Seaweed Brain; use your two brain cells." I chose to ignore that comment.

"This is really personal Annabeth," I remind her, and her eyes soften and fill with understanding. "I'm not sure how comfortable I am with Luke being involved." To my surprise, Annabeth bursts out with laughter. I glance at her, my eyes widening with surprise. Her normally steely eyes are watering as she straightens and smiles at me.

"I was talking about Grover." She grins, her eyes still teary with chuckles. I'm not sure what part of that she found amusing, Annabeth, Luke, and I going on a road trip, fun. I can just picture Luke's expression when I suggest it.

"Funny," I mutter sarcastically. Annabeth's eyebrows pinch together as she looks up at me.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?" She tilts her head, and I feel my face warm.

"Nothing," I assure her, flashing a small smile.

…

Annabeth

Lightly drumming my fingers on my desk, I glance over at Luke, who I haven't spoken to since that wretched party after my soccer game. He hasn't so much as looked at me since he stormed out of the parking lot. I'm not even sure if he saw me at that party, he was much too distracted by Hannah Woods. Despite my pathetic efforts, he never even saw me. Nausea hits me just remembering that decision.

I used to make fun of those girls, sitting around with Thalia trashing the chick flicks where a girl uses some stranger to make the guy jealous. If she were around she'd dump a bucket of water over my head to wake me up. Glancing at Luke I feel the same bitterly jealous tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I hadn't even wanted to go to that party, the only reason I did was to escape my house for a little while. Then, I saw Luke, and I just wanted him to notice me, really notice me, like he notices every other girl who prances around in two tight jeans. I'm so glad that Percy was there, who knows what I could have resorted to in my overly emotional state. I don't know what could have set Luke off to make him act so radically out of character. On the other hand, I don't understand anything that Luke's been doing lately.

As Mr. Mason's talking a gentle brush of skin on mine makes me stop and pause. I glance nervously at Luke while he slides a tiny slip of paper into my hand. Running my finger over the print, I wonder how to tell him that I'm leaving soon, and that he can't come.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Carefully, glancing down at the paper, I scan the words briskly focusing my attention back on Mr. Mason, the image of the perfect student. _"Are we okay?"_ Luke's messy scrawl is so familiar, so comforting, and it tugs at my heart-strings, making my wonder how the hell I'm going to tell him I'm leaving in a few weeks. Even worse, how am I supposed to tell him that he's not allowed to join me. When Mr. Mason turns to scribble notes on the grossest plays in sports on the board, I take out my pencil and scribble my reply. _"Yeah, we're fine."_ With his fingers drumming on the desk, Percy glances at me and grins. I swear Luke tenses, wondering what's going on. Anxiously, I tuck a lock of hair behind my ear, and cross my arms. Even though I've been dealing with it for a while now, the polar opposite personalities still makes me tight with tension.

"In class today, I'm feeling merciful, so I'm going to give you some time to work on your project with your partners." Mr. Mason announce, slumping into his desk chair and pulling out the sports' section of a newspaper. This is the reason I took sports and society. Sure, I positively adore soccer and everything, but the real draw of this class for me is there is absolutely no reading. I don't have to spend extra amounts of time staring at the paper to figure out what the hell it says. The stress relief is much appreciated. Rolling my shoulders, I turn to Percy and smile lightly as I hear Luke leave to go work with Michael. Uncertainly, I cross my legs and take out a piece of notebook paper. Sliding it in the middle of us, I look at Percy, and hold my pencil to the paper.

"So we agreed on Soccer," I confirm, scribbling it down on the paper. Percy nods and drums his fingers on his desk some more. The noise irks me, but I just press my lips into a tight line and keep my mouth shut. Bickering with Percy would not be a good way to spend my time. I shake my foot, unable to keep still, until Percy seems to jump.

" You do realize your running your foot up and down my thigh, right?" He asks, leaning forward with a twinkle in his eyes, I turn cherry red, I'm sure and start stutter my apologizes, before uncrossing my legs frantically. Percy laughs good-naturedly, "I know, you didn't mean to Annabeth chill," he assures me, still what that stupid amused expression on his face. The jerk.

"So what are you thinking?" He asks, tilting his head, turning serious again. I glance up, and get trapped in his Sea green eyes, melting a little. My mind flies, miles and miles away from the project, the class room, and Remington; I can't help but wonder what's going to happen when I finally leave this town... with him.

"Fall break." I blurt out and I swear he considers checking me for signs of delusion. I lower my voice a little before continuing. "That's when we'll leave to find your dad." I explain and Percy's bright green eyes seem to harden just thinking about his father. He leans a little closer to me before responding.

"Don't you think our parents will miss us?" He wonders, his mangy hair falling into his eyes. I can't help the crazy to brush it out of his eyes, and shift so I'm sitting on my hands before glancing stealthily over at Luke and Michael, while formulating my response.

"Not if we tell them we're going on the class trip." I explain, gesturing to the poster advertising a massive learning experience in Greece. I originally had wanted to go anyways, but I'll help Percy instead without out much regret. Something in Percy's face changes as he looks at the ground and shakes his head.

"I couldn't afford something like that." He mutters just loud enough for me to hear, pink rising up his cheeks. He has no reason for embarrassment but I can't find any words of comfort for him. I'm fortunate in that sense, my dad and step mom have good jobs and we're well off.

"Just say that you got offered a scholarship opportunity." I suggest, hoping to let him know I'm not judging him based on his financial status. He shakes his head again.

"I'd never get offered a scholarship." He protests and looks back down at his shoes. I know he means academically, I've seen his frustration with his school work before.

"Yes you would, you're an amazing soccer player, Percy." I remind him, normally I would never resign myself to ego petting, but I get the feeling that Percy isn't fishing for compliments. He smiles a little, like he doesn't really believe me. Quickly changing the subject, he starts scribbling down different brainstorms for the complete presentation. I purse my lips but let the subject drop.

…

**_Percy_**

"Mom, I'm home." I call, letting the door clang shut behind me. She turns around from where she washing dishes and smiles at me despite the dark circles under her eyes.

"How was school?" She wonders, towelling off her hands before wrapping me in a hug. I grin and hug her back, it would be fruitless to protest that she's smothering me, before spinning around a chair and plopping down as she goes back to scrubbing a stubborn pot.

"I've got good news," I announce, forcing the grin despite how anxious I feel at lying to her face. "My soccer coach told me that he chooses a few students every year and offers them scholarships, for the fall trip to Greece." My mom spins to me, her face lighting up and the dark circles under her eyes fading slightly.

"Oh Percy!" She rushes to me, wrapping me in another hug. I laugh before hugging her back.

"How'd you know_ I_ got the scholarship?" I tease before she glares at me and ruffles my hair. I'm sure she means for expression to seem exasperated at my antics, but I can see the joy in her eyes.

"You need a haircut Mr." She tells me, and I laugh and shake my head, getting the fallen strands out of my eyes. It doesn't bother me much though; I've never put much effort into my appearance. it's just much too much effort necessary to keep up with ridiculous trends.

"Yeah… Yeah…Yeah" I grin at her, feeling her pride in me, despite the fact that I don't deserve it. A little guilt bubbles up in my stomach, but I tap it down, imagining the redemption I'll feel when I finally get the opportunity to confront my deadbeat father.

"Did you ever get the chance to go on trips like this when you were younger?" I ask, hoping to study her reaction. I watch as my mom dries her hands on a towel and picks up her work bag.

"No, the closest I ever came to a trip was to Magic Mountain," She laughs, then smiles at me, like I've just made her day.

"What high school did you go to, anyways?" I wonder, trying to act as nonchalant as po ssible. She freezes for a second then seems to decide that there's no harm in telling me.

"Paxton Prep, in Idaho" She confesses. Hmmm, turns out there is more there than potatoes. I nod and shrug, like the info's going in one ear and out the other, even though it's joined the phrase Perseus James bouncing around in my head.

"Well... I'm off, Percy, I'll be back later, but you'll have to heat up some leftovers for dinner." She sighs, and I know the toil of all the long hours at her crappy job is getting to her. I hate that she's stuck in this position and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Bye mom," I try to smile at her as she leaves, but a fleeting expression of confusion darts across her face, and I know that she saw right through my act. The door closes behind her with a quiet thump, and I know, if I'm going through with finding my father, I'm doing it for my mom. Suddenly my phone buzzes and I glance down at it, before opening the text from Annabeth. _Malcolm came through, meet me at the park on Second Street._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Annabeth

I stood with my hands in the pockets of my sweatshirt, letting the chilly wind whip through my hair and nip at the tip of my nose. Percy's not here yet, and I can't help but cross my arms over my chest and jut one hip. A very scary stance on any woman: especially when you're late. Percy finally appears at the edge of the park, and timidly steps towards me.

"Hey?" He calls out, almost like a question. I roll my eyes and present the packet of sheets that Malcolm printed out, and then promptly deleted under my diligent eye. Percy scrambles closer and follows me to the park bench. I hold it between us and anxiously tuck a stray curl behind my ear. The teenage girl in me is refusing to let me forget for even a moment that a very attractive teenage boy is a mere inches away from me. I roughly shove those thoughts aside.

Percy flips the page over: scanning through the list of names. There are about three hundred people who have the name Perseus James in America; about half of them have changed their names and then about a quarter are in the right age group. Percy finally flips to the last page, glancing through the hometowns and current addresses, it really is quite scary when you think about all the information Malcolm can pull off the web.

"I keep thinking that I should get like an electric shock or something when I read the right name." He mutters and I nod, getting it, even though I can't really _get_ it. My mother's dead, she'll always be dead, and there's no way I can find her, not like Percy can find her. Percy finally sets the packet of papers aside, and faces me.

"Why are you helping me?" He wonders, tilting his head, and looking down at me with those bright green eyes that are doing funny things to my thought processes. I swallow anxiously, and tuck a stubborn curl of hair behind my ear.

"Who else is going to do it?" I retort, picking up the packet and scanning the names again. "Tell me, did you find out where your mom could've met him?" I ask, knowing I'm changing the subject to avoid answering.

"Paxton Prep, Idaho, and that's not an answer, Annabeth." He reminds me, skimming his eyes over the high schools listed. He discards the first sheet and hesitates on the second, squinting at the words, his dyslexia clearly acting up. I peek around him, and highlight the first name, indicating that they went to Paxton Prep. Flipping to the next page, I'm about to highlight it, before I realize this Perseus James is eighty-nine years old, and unless something very bizarre happened, he's not Percy's father. "Annabeth…." His voice is low, and I finally realize he's not going to let this go.

"I've never left Remington, okay? I just want to get out of here. It doesn't have anything to do with you." I admit, really not wanting to open up to Percy, but knowing I don't have much of an option.

"Oh," Percy mutters and I roll my eyes, he just has a way with words, doesn't he? I pick up the next piece of paper and highlight another name, while Percy continues, coming up empty. "I would never have thought that there were this many poor suckers stuck with my name." He grumbles, staring at his paper again.

"Plenty of people are Greek Mythology fanatics." I comment, flipping the page. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Percy's hand freeze.

"Greek Mythology fanatics?" His tone is skeptical, like he can't believe I just said that. I feel my face blush but I focus on the words in front of me, which are suddenly square dancing all over the page.

"Yeah, Perseus, the son of Zeus, who defeated Medusa" I explain, unable to stop the random facts, I really need to knock that off. Too much blurting of random trivia, that no one really cares about, is not attractive. Percy grins.

"I know who he is… vaguely… I'm just surprised that people, other than you of course, are actually fanatics about it," I know he's teasing but I still blush. Skimming over the names again, I realize I had missed the fact that one of the "possibles" was eighteen, oops.

"I can't imagine that many possibilities in the age frame anyways and going to her school, I mean what are the odds?" He shrugs and grabs his half of the pages back."Then again, I thought there would be all of three Perseus James's in the country." He grumbles, going back to scanning the pages. Just for a moment, I stop and look at him. He's tall, but not a giant, muscular, but not a body builder or anything like that. Not to mention, I love those green eyes and could spend hours running my fingers through his hair, that very, very sexy hair.

"You okay Annabeth?" He suddenly blurts, and I realize I've been starng and he's raising an eyebrow at me. I swallow and nod, before picking up the papers and shoving my daydreams away.

…

Grover looks at me like I'm nuts.

"I'm not going on the Greece trip." I repeat and I swear his eyes actually bulge out of his head. He reaches up and lays the back of his hand on my forehead as if checking for a fever. His face furrow when he realizes I'm not sick.

"Are you feeling okay?" He wonders, and I swat his hand away, just like I did when I was little. "There is no way that Annabeth Chase is even considering not going on the Greece trip." He continues, give me a look that clearly says I need to explain myself.

"I'm not going, but don't mention it to the parents." I warn, before closing my locker and hearing Grover sigh. He pinches the bridge of his nose, and shakes his crazy curls around.

"What are you planning, and why do I get the feeling that I'm not going on the Greece trip either?" He wonders, shifting his book in his arm.

"I'll tell you later, just meet me afterschool."I promise, before walking off to gym. I can practically feel Grover's gaping gaze from down the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"I can't, I have this… thing after school!" I try to reason with him over the phone. It figures, the only time my father wants to talk to me is when he needs something.

"Annabeth," He sighs into the phone like listening to me is just taking too much effort and he needs to save his energy for his work. "Sometimes… you need to make sacrifices; we all need to make sacrifices honey." There it is that stupid 'honey'. I hate it when he pulls this crap. He can't just ignore me for the majority of my life and then only pay attention to me when he needs a favor. I hate him, I hate him so much.

"Well then…" I start, my tone edging into dangerous before my indignation finally overwhelms me. "Why can't _you_ make sacrifices, skip the worthless meeting and take care of Bobby and Matthew? Or better yet, why can't Helen do it; they are her kids, right? They're even legitimate!"

"Annabeth Chase!" My father protests into the phone, but I hang up, not wanting to hear him spew more crap about how he's sorry if he makes me feel like he loves Bobby and Matthew more, but I can't use it as an excuse to lash out at people. An excuse? I don't need an excuse to lash out at my family they give me enough reasons to be angry on a daily basis.

"That sounded bad." Someone observes and I whip around to find Luke standing in the cafeteria courtyard. The sun reflects off his blonde hair, making it look even paler than usual. His expression stays blank, with no happy grin or mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

"It should've." I point out and perch myself on the edge table next to him. He sighs and wraps an arm around me, pulling me into a brotherly hug. I'm comfy and safe, extremely safe. I could honesty fall asleep in his arms. Just being around him is an instant stress relief.

'Doesn't it suck when your family doesn't give a damn?" Luke scoffs bitterly; I glance out of the corner of my eye at him. There's anger in his eyes, that's somehow making his scar stand out against his tan skin. Sure I'm pissed, but I don't have the same level of utter fury that Luke's channeling. He hops on the table beside me. "I can't wait till I can get out of here, leave my past behind." He seems to notice when I flinch, and he reaches out and takes my hand. "Not you Annabeth, I wouldn't leave you behind, you're definitely involved in my plans for the future." He assures me, holding our intertwined hands on his thigh.

"Luke, I'm leaving." It's like word vomit, I can't help it; I just say it. I meant to say it gently, to gracefully bring up the subject, and make sure he fully understands the situation. I can't remember the last time that I had to do something completely without his help. I've always had him as a support system, someone who I could always talk to. I can't remember the last time I didn't confide in him; but lately, everything's been distant between us. I don't like this awkwardness and discomfort. Luke immediately tenses and jumps off the table to stand in front of me.

"What are you talking about Annabeth?" His voice is low and soft, but something in his eyes makes me nervous, like I've done something very, very wrong.

"I have to get out of here," I start, feeling uneasy, as this sounded so much better in my head. "There's something I need to do, while my family think I'm on the Greece trip." I continue, still waiting for his reaction. Determination settles on his features.

"I'm going with you." He says it with so much determination that I almost nod and agree with him, even though I can't. I wish I could, but this isn't about me, Percy's the one who's calling the shots, and there's no way I could force him to include Luke in something so personal. If he wasn't already friends with Grover, we might have wound up walking across the country.

"It's not like that, Luke; it's not my decision to make." I try to explain, but not only do I sound like a bad action movie, I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall, and I can't possibly get through. Luke flinches, and a bit of pain flashes in his eyes. I want to take away that pain, to make him feel better at all costs.

"Yeah, whatever" He shrugs and starts to back away. My heart drops and I don't want him to leave, I can't let him leave. This is my first time even hearing from him since that awkward conversation in Sports and Society.

"Wait!" I call and then skid to a stop in front of him, leaving my textbooks behind. "Are we okay Luke, I mean, after the game the other day…" I trail off, not sure how to explain that I feel shut out without sounding like a loser. I almost bring up the stalker, because now I'm almost certain that he saw him too. What else could possibly isolate him from me so suddenly?

"Of course we're okay, Annie girl, I'll always be there when you need a friend." He assures me, and there it is again, that certain light in his eyes that has me on edge. I pick apart his words slowly, wishing I didn't understand his meaning. Friends, as if we'll never be anything else, despite my feelings for him. Am I really so transparent that he has to remind me? Here I was, so naïve that I was actually thinking that he might actually be starting to share my feelings. He must think I'm just a stupid little girl. I fake a smile, even though I feel like I'm going to sob.

"Yeah, see you around Luke," I chirp half heartedly. Luke's eyes soften and he seems more like himself again, his scar less prominent. I'm halfway to the door, to slip back into study hall, when Luke opens it for me.

"Do you need a ride home today?" He asks, and there's something about the way he says 'home' that makes me wonder if he'd be willing to take my anywhere outside of the safety of my house, which is the only real benefit of my family. His cerulean eyes are almost pleading, begging me to just go home and stay there. I don't know why he suddenly seems so concerned with my safety.

"No, I'm good; I'm meeting up with Grover today." I mutter slipping into the hallway. Luke nods, before turning to take the opposite fork from my direction. At the door, I glance over my shoulder and see that Luke is gone, without ever looking back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**_Percy _**

Annabeth is waiting for me when I emerge from school. Glancing at her, I wouldn't be surprised if when Annabeth finally takes her head out of her book she has ink smudges on her nose. I notice her biting her lower lip as she reads the words. Her stormy grey eyes pause, and I can tell she's trying to get the letters to stay in place. Sighing, she closes the book with a thud, and looks up for the first time. Her eyes widen when she spots me.

"How long have you been standing there?" She demands, her eyes narrowing at me like I've been stalking her. Which I haven't, promise. Okay, so maybe I looked her up on facebook ( she doesn't have one, by the way- how wierd is that?), twitter, and instagram, and maybe I've been looking forward to seeing her all day, but that doesn't mean anything.

"Not long." Oof, great job _not_ sounding like a stalker, Percy. That didn't make it sound like you've been watching her from binoculars across the street at all. I hope you caught the sarcasm. "So when are we telling Grover?" I ask, plopping down beside her. Annabeth purses her lips but let's me change the subject without protest.

"He's supposed to show up any minute." She mutters, while yanking a massive binder out of her bag. Seriously, the thing must've been six inches at the spine. I gape at it, until she shoots me a glare and I promptly close my mouth.

"I have a question." I start and Annabeth shoots me a look that clearly says get to the point Seaweed Brain. She's been using that nickname far more than I'd like for her to. Thankfully, it hasn't caught on or I'd be mortified. It only slightly bothers me when she does it, anyone else doing it would be horrifying. "Won't Grover's parents notice that his car is gone, when he's supposed to be in D.C?" I raise an eyebrow, thinking she hadn't thought that far ahead. You think I would've learned that she's always thinking eight steps ahead, by now. Annabeth bites her lip, and tucks a perfect curl of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Grover's family situation is kind of complicated; he lives in a group home." She explains, clearly uncomfortable. "They'll noticed if he takes off, but since they all know he's been saving up to go on a road trip this summer, they won't expect him to be in Greece." I pause for a second considering what it would be like to not have anyone invested in me, I wonder if that's what Annabeth's home life is like. "They'll just think he's going on a conciliation trip with some friends, which is sort of true." I'm not sure if that's how I'd classify it, but whatever works for her.

"Oh…" I trail off; Grover was the only topic of conversation I had come up with. I guess you could say that I'm not exactly articulate.

**_Annabeth_**

A girl struts in front of me and Percy, twirling her red hair around her finger absent-mindedly. Two guys follow after her like trained monkeys. She laughs an annoying giggle laugh when one of them says something.

"I know, I just can't stand History, I mean, why bother learning about a bunch of dead people? They are dead, right?" She asks them, shifting her weight so her curves are even more prominent, drawing both boys' attention. I roll my eyes and scoff. The sad thing is she sits next to me in my AP History class. Is that sad or what? I get that she's just trying to seem less intimidating to the guys, and avoid being harassed, but I don't empathize with the girls who pretend to be stupid and fake being perfect. I guess I've just never seen the purpose for that.

If a guy's not going to like you for you, then what's the point of bothering with him? On the other hand, Luke doesn't seem very enchanted by the real me. I sigh a little to myself, not wanting to think about Luke, but doing it anyway. He hasn't been the same since that game, and I know in my gut that the stalker's involved. Luke had to have recognized him. I'm sure of it. It would explain the off note when he offered to bring me home.

On second thought, it could very well be about Thalia. I'm not quite sure what he's been doing to try to find her, as he hasn't brought it up since that first morning, but I know his efforts have come up fruitless. I've tried digging into the situation, I even had Malcolm look at her various alibis, but I got nowhere in a hurry. Thalia has literally fallen off the map. I need to find her; just thinking about it has me out of my mind with nerves.

Percy clears his throat, and I glance up to find Grover standing over us. I gesture for him to sit before watching Percy out of the corner of my eye. His black hair is rumpled, but I think it's always like that. I'm not quite sure what we are, I'd like to think that we're friends. I mean, I'm following him across the country to help find his father, I'd hope that we're more than acquaintances.

Grover plops down beside me: dropping his backpack on his other side in the process. Grover's one of my best friends, and he's one of the few people who I trust. I know he's just as distraught over Thalia as we are.

Grover wants to be a social service worker. He grew up in the foster system, and he wants to make a real difference in kids' lives. He's already told me that he's thinking about going into the most at risk divisions, despite the dangers. The problem is, if he gets another strike on his record, it won't get expunged like the last few times. I know it's a risk, asking him to do this with us, but I know if we're careful we won't get in trouble. I'm a specialist at careful.

"So what's with all the mystery? You guys have been so distant lately." He wonders. "You're not…" He trails off, and I feel a blush burn across my cheeks, and if I look as red as Percy, then I'm a tomato.

"No!" Percy blurts and an irrational stab of pain hits me. It's not as if I like Percy, not at all. All though, I can't say I haven't noticed he's cute, I mean the messy black hair, the dazzling green eyes, Percy is a tall glass of water in all honesty. We're not like that though, we're just friends, and happy to be. Luke is the right guy for me: I know it deep in my heart.

After gathering my courage, I take a deep breath and begin to explain the situation to Grover.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

**_Annabeth_**

I laugh when Percy insists on buying cookies for the trip, rolling my eyes at his antics and trying to keep a stern expression, but can't help it when he practically leaps towards them with a wild grin on his face: before jokingly dunking the package into the cart. A middle-aged woman shoots a dirty look in our direction, but I really don't care, Percy is definitely one of those people who you have to get used to, and I think I've gotten used to the majority of his quirks by now.

"Geez Percy, you're attracting glares." I complain, but my smile gives me away. He grins a sloppy, lopsided grin, and I bite my lip in a sad attempt to stop myself from smiling like a lovesick twelve-year-old. I think he knows what I'm thinking though, as he grabs a case of waters and slides it on the bottom shelf of the cart.

It's so good to be out of school for a while, and just avoid all the frustrating chatter. The whole school is talking about the Greece trip, even my father's gushing about it. I'm never going to tell him that I'm not going, it's not like he'd care anyway. He's far too involved with his work now to care about my life.

With a sigh, I push the cart forward, gesturing for Percy to come with me. I head down the aisle, tossing a box of crackers into the cart. Percy grins at me again, his eyes twinkling dangerously. It's not the same as when Luke's eyes twinkle, I always get a great deal nervous when that happens, Percy's twinkle just makes me want to grin and shake my head at the same time.

"When I was little, I used to try to ride the carts around," He smiles and eyes the cart as if he's considering doing it. Feeling my eyes widening, I shake my head quickly. He laughs loudly, earning more glares from our fellow shoppers. "Did you really think I was going to try it now?" I blush, Percy may act immature, but there's no way he's that immature, hopefully. He glances over his shoulder  
and eyes an unattended cart. "Now I'm tempted." Catching his comment, which I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear, I grab his arm and drag him away from the aisle.

"You're going to get us in trouble." I hiss; he just grins at me. Trouble seems to follow him like a dog. Unfortunately, I've been spending a lot of time with him, and so my probability of getting into trouble is increasing rapidly. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, as he brushes his hair out of his face, eh a little trouble never hurt anyone.

_**Percy**_

Annabeth's annoyed with me, but that just seems typical lately. I swear to god, she considered strangling me when I asked why she's planning on bringing books, of all things, along with her. Personally, I don't see the purpose of lugging around bundles of paper when she can pack something useful, like food for instance. She didn't see my point of view. At the moment, we're sitting in Greek. Annabeth's eyeing my seat a little wistfully and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Um…. Annabeth, what are you looking at?" I wonder, a little uncomfortable. She blushes bright red, not "Luke just walked into a room" red, but pretty darn close. She stutters for a moment, before Ms. Olsen calls the class to attention, and begins lecturing on the imperfect tense. Personally, I can't focus on a word that comes out of her mouth. With my ADHD, it's hard for me to focus on a daily basis, but with the Greece trip, and our departure so close, I can't even attempt to listen to my teachers. I glance over at Annabeth, whose doing a bit better than I am at pretending to pay attention, but not by much. She's nodding at Ms. Olsen, but scribbling a note under her desk at the same time. I glance away to pretend I'm paying attention, and feel a hand on my thigh, my eyes widen and I snap to Annabeth. In a moment, her hand is gone, and I look down at the note, resting on my leg. I swallow, trying to get the thought of Annabeth's hand on my thigh out of my head. Still dazed, I pick up the slip of paper, and try to decipher the words.

"I used to sit there, almost every single class. You stole my seat on your first day." I breathe a sigh of relief when I realize its' just a note, and she's not trying to flirt with me, not that I wouldn't um… uh… never mind. I almost laugh when I finish. Only Annabeth would be ticked because I stole her seat in the front row. I can't decide if it's hilarious or endearing: probably both.

At this point, we're ready to go. The money is stashed away, and Annabeth plans on getting a little bit more from her parents if she can. The food and supplies are bought and Malcolm has three names for us to investigate. Unfortunately we had to have a large age range because we don't know exactly how old my mom was when she met him, and how old he was at the time. I wanted to just use the ones who were around my mom's age, but Annabeth gave me a forty minute lecture on why I was wrong for even considering that. Eventually I just nodded and agreed. It's really not worth it to argue with her.

Malcolm's been surprisingly accommodating. He hasn't asked about the trip, or anything really. Grover's kind of the opposite, I explained everything to him. He too has been surprisingly understanding about the situation. I think that's just his nature, but I can't picture him and Annabeth in trouble: they're both way too goody two shoes. I might be able to see Luke on the run, but it's still a crazy image. Annabeth is acting like I'm the naïve one, everywhere we go, she's rolling her eyes at me. Come on Annabeth, I'm not that stupid, promise. Okay maybe not promise, hopefully is probably a better choice of words. Let's hope I prove her wrong in the long run.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_** Annabeth**_

I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I wander down the stairs in the morning. Bobby and Mathew are already up, shoving pancakes into their mouth with wild abandon. Stretching my arms above my head, I hop on a stool and start filling my plate, opting for blueberry over the twins chocolate decision. My father sits with my brothers at the opposite end of the long counter, and my step mother takes her seat beside me. I can feel her disdain radiating off her in waves as she takes a bran muffin and a banana. Digging my fingernails into my palm, I slowly start to nibble at my pancakes, the syrupy drenched goodness, not seeming so appetizing anymore.

"You're going to have so much fun on your trip, Annabeth." My fathers' eyes light up like a little kid first figuring out how to ride a bike. I force the corners of my mouth to lift just a little and nod in agreement. "Take plenty of pictures; I can't wait to see them." I stare down at my plate, feeling my step-mothers anger seeping into the atmosphere like a virus. She didn't agree with my father's decision to send me on the trip, her opinion that it was way too pricey (even though she wasn't paying) and too much of a risk for a privilege I didn't do enough to earn. They couldn't trust me to baby sit the boys, let alone send me off to a foreign country. She's always hated me, and always will. I take an uneasy sip of my orange juice, before going up stairs and changing into a pair of comfy jeans and a white t-shirt. I glance at my duffel bag, placed carefully by my door, and tie my hair up into a sloppy pony tail. When I emerge from my room, and head down the stairs, my dad is waiting and the rest of our happy little family has cleared out.

"I know you said that you didn't need spending money, but I think you should have some anyways," He smiles, holding a wad of cash out for me. I try desperately to take the money and ignore the sharp pang of guilt I'm getting for lying to him. It's a joke; he's never done anything to deserve my honesty: even my birth was just an unfortunate time-consuming obligation in his opinion. The only reason he even cares about Greece is because he's thrilled I'm living in his shoes. He went on a similar trip when he was completing his masters in History, that's where he met my mom aswell.

"I'm really fine, I have some savings anyways." I push it back at him, but he just shakes his head, and lets the money rest in his hands without actually taking hold of it: like I've handed him an ugly baby he's not quite sure he wants to hold. It was probably the same regretful expression he had on his face when he saw_ me_ for the first time.

"I mean it Annabeth, I know you paid for the trip all on your own, I want to-" He tries again, but I shake my head at him. Even before I decided to ditch the trip, this was my thing, not something my dad needed to hold my hand with. The Greece trip meant way too much to me to just let my dad's job pay for everything. Unfortunately, he still believes I'm going to Greece, and there's no way I could take his money without totally unnecessary and irrational guilt on my part. He doesn't deserve for me to be freaking out about lying to him. I shake my head, and something in my expression must tell him I'm not about to swayed. He shrugs, apparently satisfied with his attempt at pretending that he's a supportive father and tucks the money back into his wallet. I shrug and adjust the strap on my backpack uncomfortably.

"Well... see you when I get back." I mutter under my breath and my dad nods in agreement, before Bobby and Mathew peek their head in around the corner.

"By Annie!" They chorus, just in time for their mother to peek in and smile a little before waving at me, probably glad to have me out of her hair. I flash my best fake smile at all of them before waving goodbye. I shift my duffel bag in my hand and start heading outside, out the door, where Grover seems to think leaning on the horn will get me out of the house faster. I roll my eyes, before slipping into the backseat, ignoring Percy's grin at getting shotgun. Grover slowly pulls out of my driveway and heads in the direction of the school. As if my parents would waste their precious energy watching me leave. My father wouldn't even go into work an hour late so he could drive me to school and see me off before I leave for another country, at least, as far as he's concerned. So what if the Greece part is a charade, an actual father would see their child off when they're supposed to be leaving on an international school trip. Like I said, it's not like I matter to him. At least in this case his total disconnect with me helps keep him in the dark about where I'm really going.

Grover must recognize the expression on my face because he doesn't comment, unfortunately, Percy's not as smart, and he doesn't know me well enough to keep his trap shut. He starts jabbering on as he runs his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more than usual. I try to keep the accompanying thoughts that would follow that action out of my head. Not that I would ever start fantasizing about completely different situations where Percy's hair could become severely rumpled.

"Did you parents fuss over you as much as my mom did?" He wonders, a tiny blush on his cheeks, but a silly grin on his face too. Grover shakes his head and starts to tell our resident Seaweed Brain to keep a lid on it. I just shake my head and let out a bitter laugh.

"The wicked step mother pretended I was invisible as usual, and my father tried to buy my affections with spending money for when I'm in Greece. Does that answer your question?" My tone is sharper than I know it should be. Grover flinches but determinedly stares straight ahead at the road.

"Did you take the money?" Percy blurts out, and I can just imagine Grover shaking his head and sighing, but I don't watch. Instead, I close my eyes and slip my head phones, letting the world fade away for a while. I can feel the car rumbling beneath me, as my head rests against the window.

…

_**Percy**_

I should've kept my mouth shut. It really wouldn't have been all that difficult to keep quiet, but I had to make an attempt at polite small talk. I thought she'd find it funny, maybe even tease me a little about it, and get the cute little smirk on her face she gets when we're joking around. I didn't expect her to blurt all that stuff about her family and then totally shut down. She hasn't taken her head phones out since, and the cars been filled with unfortunately uncomfortable silence. Thinking back on it now, bringing up family in the middle of three teenagers with broken families wasn't the smartest idea I ever had. Not to mention, the follow up question probably wasn't the smartest option either. I swear to god, I'm not an idiot, I just never seem to say the right thing lately.

I glance anxiously at the first address on our list, now the destination on Grover's GPS, a few people kept the name Percy but about eight changed it, the closest is, now, Paul Wiesn and in approximately three hours, he will get a very interesting visit. If I don't have a panic attack before then, that is.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty One_

**_Annabeth_**

"You hungry yet?" I ask Percy and Grover as we drive by a fast food joint. I can feel myself salivating at the thought of all that greasy, fatty, deliciousness, and I take one of my head phones out in time to listen to their answer. I had been blissfully tuning them out and focusing on my music, until the point that I could hear my stomach over my headphones.

"Are you really asking that question?" Percy teases, a grin on his face. I roll my eyes, remembering more than a few occasions when not only did he scarf down his lunch, but also a large portion of mine as well. It's not as if I'm some dainty little princess either, if I had any choice, _I_ would've eaten my lunch. I _have_ to remember to get him back for stealing all my food.

"I was asking Grover, not you, Seaweed Brain." I scoff, and cross my arms over my chest. Percy turns around so I can see him roll his eyes back at me, and, despite myself, I laugh. I see Grover's grin the rearview mirror. He's still really confused about why I'm helping Percy, as we can't be around each other without either screaming or trying to commit first degree murder, but, lately, he's stopped seeming so concerned about my behavior, and instead acts distinctly smug, as if he knows something I don't. That's a possibility I don't even want to take the time to consider.

"Did you just call him Seaweed Brain?" Grover asks me, sounding a little amused, and a little puzzled. I laugh, and Percy shakes his head, still not happy with his lovely nickname I so generously gave him. He's tried to find one to call me, and failed, obviously. I've been very careful not to give him ammunition. Unlike Luke, he hasn't taken to calling me Annie, which would be very, very strange. Some things will just forever be associated with Luke in my mind.

"Yeah, Annabeth thinks she's funny," Percy grumbles and, when Grover raises an eyebrow, continues to explain. "Her theory is that I've wiped out surfing so many times that my head is now filled with seaweed."

"Actually, it's that you've face planted so many times that seaweed has permanently lodged itself in your skull, and the little remaining brain matter that actually resides in there has dissolved into the general consistency of seaweed." I correct him, and both Grover and Percy roll their eyes. "You were close though," I offer as a consolation. They don't seem to take it that way.

"So, Grover, Food?" Percy asks, oh so subtly changing the subject. I grin at him and stick my tongue out. I don't know how I always end up acting like a three-year old around him, but it's easy to just relax. Few people actually are able to make me relax enough to be immature, and it's still a little weird that Percy's joined their ranks.

"Sure, if you guys are up for it." Grover shrugs, before starting to pull into the exit lane, knowing I wouldn't ask if I wasn't hungry, and Percy's always hungry (insert eye roll here). It's a wonder that boy hasn't gotten fat yet.

…

Pulling into the truck stop, I slide out of the car, and stretch my sore muscles. What is it about that backseat that makes car rides so much more painful? Seriously, when we were younger, Luke usually drove, (he always looked older than he was), Thalia dibbed shot-gun, and me and Grover got wedged in the back along with all the other crap we were driving around.

Percy clumsily stumbles out of Grover's sedan, I ignore the way his eyes follow my movements as I roll my shoulders, and I wait for Grover to get out. As soon as both boys are out of the car, I start off for the truck stop: a mega one with a food court similar to that of a mall's. Sleepy children, truck drivers, college kids suddenly regretting their big road trip, and frazzled adults are stumbling in the same direction as we are, and by habit, I let my hair cover the majority of my face. It's funny how old anxieties stick with you. I still feel as nervous as I did my first time running away with Thalia and Luke. The nerves got exponentially worse when we stopped along the way. I kept imagining someone in the crowd recognizing me, and dragging me back to my father. I know I don't have much to worry about now, but I can't help the fear. Percy seems to notice my discomfort and steps closer as Grover makes a beeline for the vegan enchilada stand.

"You okay," he asks quietly, and with more bravery than I thought he could muster, he tucks my hair behind my ear gently. An unfamiliar sensation follows his touch and I try to force it out of my system. Missing Luke and thinking about him so much must have me truly screwed up. I nod in response to his question and eye my options for food, forcing myself to at least act confident. Percy seems to sense that I'm not in the mood for deep psychoanalysis and starts perusing the different booths with interest.

"I could really go for chili," Percy decides and starts heading for the guy wearing a sombrero and stirring a huge pot. Grabbing his arm, I turn him around and shake my head, slightly panicked at the idea.

"Yeah… no" I shake my head, just imagining the consequences. Percy's expression falls and I almost take it back: the key word in that sentence being _almost_. Even Percy couldn't talk me into this one.

"Why?" He asks, clearly peeved. I roll my eyes, and cross my arms, before heading toward the sub stand. Percy trails after me like a five-year old begging his mother for sweets. I quickly select a turkey club, deciding I could probably do without the extra calories in a BLT. Despite how delicious bacon would taste, I'm not sure the after effects would be worth the moments of bliss.

"Because I have to be in a car with you for at least the next hour and a half and I'd rather not be gagging the whole time." I hiss, handing a few dollars to the cashier, and taking my tray to find Grover. Percy trails behind me, looking very like Bobby did when I told him Mathew was right and cells are made of atoms, not the other way around. Those two really need to knock it off with the science channel.

"What do you suggest I eat then?" He demands as I sit down, starting in on my food.

"I don't know: something that's not going to make anybody sick, or leave you with bad breath we're all going to have to deal with." I suggest: plopping down on one of those hard cafeteria chairs that just _look_ comfortable, but end up making you long for the backseat. Grover seems like he wants to comment but even _he_ can't get words out around the enchilada he's scarfing down. As soon as Percy's gone, I turn to him with a skeptical expression.

"Please tell me there are no refried beans in that." I beg, and Grover gives me a look that clearly says, "_Don't kill me, I was a good boy_." I roll my eyes and throw a french-fry at him (hey no bacon, but french-fries seemed like a compromise to me). Moments later, Percy arrives, wielding pizza, and garlic bread. I wonder if banging my head repeatedly against the table would help relieve the ache in my temple.

Noticing my expression, Percy smirks, opening his other hand to show me a pack of mints. As he grins, I'm torn between grinning back and rolling my eyes; so I do both.

**_Percy_**

Annabeth leaves the food court at a brisk pace, and sharing a puzzled look with Grover, I follow her out. When I get to the car, I have to hold back a laugh. Glancing at Grover, I see he's completely cracking up. Rolling my eyes, I climb into the back seat, ignoring Annabeth, whose sitting with her arms crossed, a smug expression on her face. Did I mention she stole shotgun?

Once we're on the road, and Annabeth has drifted asleep, I can't ignore my nerves anymore, in about forty-five minutes, I could be meeting my father for the first time.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

_**Percy**_

A pudgy man, about five foot zero, with just the thinnest wisps of pale blond hair combed back across his scalp, opens the door when I knock. The house is small, really small, with peeling paint and a rancid smell wafting out at me. Then again, the smell might not be the house; it could very easily be the man standing in front of me. He belches, and then glares at me.

"What do you want? I got some real babes on the T.V. and I want to get back to it." He grumbles, and I start praying to everybody I know that this is not my father.

"Are you Paul Wiesn, formally Percy Weisn?" I ask, slightly grimaces as he picks his ear.

"Yup, who wants to know?" He perks his head up, finally taking interest and looking me up and down. I take in his face, including his brown eyes and hooked nose, reminding myself that my father is supposed to look like me. I sigh in resignation and shake my head.

"Nothing, sorry to bother you." I mutter, hurrying off the door step as the man calls after me.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He calls after me, and I shout my answer over my shoulder.

"Vacation!" I slip into the backseat of Grover's shabby car, and shake my head at Annabeth, who's peaking in the rear view meter. She shrugs, and picks up the GPS.

"The nearest possibility is in Jersey, about six hours from here." Annabeth sighs, and leans back into the seat, resting her head on the window, while flicking through radio stations. Grover turns back to me and sympathetically smiles. I shrug; kind of glad it wasn't my father. I want to find him, and I need to find him, if only to know who he is, but I'm not sure how I'd react if I did, it would be too surreal to find him in the first place I look. I still don't fully believe I'm even here. I glance outside the window, seeing the rapidly fading sun and the worn expression on Grover's face. The poor guy's been driving since this morning.

"We should rest before then." I decide, and for a moment Annabeth looks as if she's about to protest, but after glancing towards Grover she nods at me and picks up the GPS sitting on the dashboard. She taps it a couple times, playing with a single curl in her hair as she does so, silken strands running over tan skin.

"Well there's a truck stop about two hours from here, we could go there." She suggests and Grover pulls away from the curb and sets off without a second thought.

"Truck stop?" I ask, my eyebrows raised. A truck stop doesn't exactly conjure fuzzy feelings in my head. Annabeth rolls her eyes at me like she can't handle how slow I am.

"It's cheapest, there are no records, and it's easy to stay anonymous." She briskly explains, her fingers drumming on the glove compartment in front of her. I understand her anxiety, locking an ADHD kid in a car is not the smartest plan, unfortunately, being sixteen, it's the best one we've got.

…

Annabeth's phone goes off about 45 minutes in. A panicked expression crosses her face, as she digs it out of her bag and stares at the screen before flipping it open only to hit ignore. She hurriedly stares out the window, shielding her face with her hair.

"Your family?" I guess, missing Grover's widening eyes and shaking head until it's too late. The reflection in the window of her pursed lips and glowering expression suddenly has me wanting to back track, but before I can begin damage control, she shakes her head.

"No, it was Luke." She admits, and before I even have the chance to continue, she snaps. "Don't give me that look Grover." Grover rolls his eyes at me, failing to hide a bit of fear at Annabeth's anger. She starts to slide her headphones in, but I pipe up while I still have her attention, for however briefly.

"You didn't tell him where you were going, did you?" I ask timidly, I'm not sure I fully trust Luke, I want to like him, I really do, and it's not just Annabeth either, certain details just aren't sitting right with me. Not that I'd ever say anything of the sort about it to her. I like the way my face is arranged, thank you very much.

It takes me too long to realize the storm in Annabeth eyes is churning even more furiously than normal. She turns and looks at me as if she's trying to light me on fire with just her will power.

"Honestly Percy, do you really think I'm that self centered and thoughtless?" She hisses; I start stuttering out apologies, but she cuts me off. "I can't believe you thought I'd just explicitly ignore you, and…" She huffs and shoves her headphones in, no doubt cranking up the volume to a painful level.

…

_**Annabeth**_

Grover's eyes droop and he blinks frantically, forcing them open. Percy's snoozing in the back seat. I haven't gotten over my indignation from earlier, sure I was tempted to tell Luke, but I would never go behind Percy's back and betray his trust that way. Percy's never done anything but trust me, and I've done nothing to hinder that trust. I understand there's some edge between Luke and Percy, dumb testosterone filled morons, but I can't believe that's led to him not trusting _me_. Luckily, we pull into the First New Jersey Interstate Rest Station before Grover can fall asleep and I can explode.

A crappy table wobbles outside the driveway, and a dingy sign rests on the side, advertising a night's stay for twenty bucks, and six hours for five bucks. Glancing at Grover I fork over a twenty. Grover sleepily parks the car, and I shake my head before slipping out of the car to visit the convenience store on the lot. The dusty field softens the sound of Percy's footsteps behind me, but I know he's there. I refuse to acknowledge his presence, but it doesn't change the facts that I'm so intensely aware of his presence that goose bumps are traveling up and down my neck. It's going to be an interesting night.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

**_Annabeth_**

When I get back to the car, with Percy on my heels, it takes all of my self-restraint not to stamp my feet and huff in protest, because there's Grover, lazily stretched across the bench seat in the front of the car. I clear my throat uncomfortably, taking in Grover's exhausted expression before opening the door to the back and sliding onto the second seat. With a sigh, I reach behind and let the back of the joined seat flop back into a vaguely bed like surface. I grapple for my sweatshirt before crumpling it up, to rest under my head.

Waiting for a moment, when I still don't hear a sound, I crack open an eye and glare at Percy, who's still standing outside the car door, gaping like a fish. Under my gaze he rapidly turns a color most often seen in produce, all the way up to the tip of his ears, I might add.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" I cock an eyebrow at him, before closing my eyes again and turning back around. I curl my sweat pant clad legs in a little tighter to myself, glad I had the foresight not to pack anything obscenely lacy or skimpy, not that I own too much of that garbage as it is. My stepmother's a very determined woman when it comes to tricking my father into thinking we're close, especially on my birthday. I crinkle my nose at the thought, and then I hear Percy uneasily slide on to the car seat. Reaching over the back of the seat, he fumbles around, until I turn back towards him, to see him dragging out the blanket Grover has kept in his trunk since the days with Luke and Thalia. Oh god, I can't start thinking about Thalia, especially not now. I have to keep focused, this isn't about me: this is about Percy. Speak off the devil, he holds up the soft grey blanket towards me, and I nod gratefully, shivering in the chill, before pulling a small part of it over and wrapping it around myself. Thankfully, the soft material isn't lacking in size and I can still keep up my careful distance, no need for more awkward moments.

"Hey, Annabeth, can I ask you something?" He calls out suddenly, cutting through the tense silence; I cast a weary look at Grover, whose doing an excellent impression of a comatose patient… in a mental hospital. As far as eavesdroppers are concerned there's nothing dangerous with Percy and I talking: other aspects are less certain.

"Yeah sure," I murmur, not wanting Grover to wake up, though I'm not sure why. It might even be better for Grover to wake up now, so we could make this whole arraignment a little less awkward. Knowing Grover as long as I have, sleeping beside him isn't that big of deal, plus I could always claim the front seat. Then, Percy slides a bit closer, completely derailing my train of thought, as I notice he's so close, he could easily reach out and wrap an arm around me if he wanted to. Not that I'm thinking about such silly things, of course, Percy is Percy: I mean I have Luke, sort of kind of, not really. I sigh heavily and focus back in on the boy in front of me.

"It's about your family." He admits sheepishly. It's clear he doesn't quite know where the boundary lines lie; I'm about to tell him rather sternly that they lie a good few feet before heart to hearts about my personal life. Then I remember where I am and why I'm here. After sucking in a deep breath to steady myself, I nod, opening myself up to questions. If he's going to trust me, the least I can do is return the favor.

"Go ahead and ask," I don't have the guts to say it to his face, so I curl my face into the crook of my arm and stare down at the worn material of the car seat. I hear him clear his throat and with a tiny wandering eye, I look at the comfy looking t-shirt he's wearing. I can just imagine nuzzling into the soft fabric and drifting to sleep. Blinking quickly, I tuck a curl of hair behind my ear; this is a bad idea, a very bad idea. Percy shifts, the tension refusing to slip away.

"Just, I noticed, with Matthew and Bobby, and your Dad…" He trails off, clearly not wanting to finish the sentence. "I have to wonder, but you don't have to tell me…" He trails off, until I finally look up at him, catching those enticing green eyes, and gesture for him to continue. "What happened?" I snort derisively at his question.

"I was born, that's what happened." I feel my hand curl into a ball as my nails cut into my palm. "I was a mistake Percy, and he made sure I knew that since the day I got dumped on his doorstep." I hate the way my voice sounds, all creaky and childish, I can't be weak. I feel the undeniable urge to run, and just run until I'll can't anymore. I close my eyes for a moment, blinking away tears, and am surprised when strong arms wrap around me.

"You are not a mistake Annabeth. You are so much better, so much more important than that." He murmurs into my hair and soothingly rubs my back. "If anyone can't see that, it's their loss, not yours. A single irritating tear slips out, despite all my efforts to keep them at bay, and trails a silky path down my cheek, until Percy's weathered fingers brush it away with the care you take with a diamond or rose petals. With his soft caresses, I find myself being called by sleep's siren song.

**_Percy_**

I don't really mind Annabeth using me as a pillow. Her head is on my chest, no doubt she can hear my heart beat, and her lean body is pressed up against my side. I stroke her hair gently and listen to her soft and even breathing. This should feel wrong, like I'm taking advantage of her, and maybe it's just my tired mind, but I can't make myself let her go. She seemed so broken and scared earlier, and now every time I even contemplate letting her go, that tear jumps back into the forefront of my mind, and I wind up just holding her close. The feel of her beside me is so deeply comforting and relaxing, the soft quiet and warmth in the air only seems to agree with me.

It should be enough to lull me to sleep, but it's not. My mind keeps jumping to my father, what he's like, who he is, if he looks like me, I know I have to wait to face him but I'm itching to know as much as I can. Without me realizing, my wondering had turned into dreaming.

…

**_Annabeth_**

I wake up with an arm around my waist. My first thought is "What did I do last night?" Then, once I see the familiar shabby walls of a car, I can't help but hope, its Luke holding me tight. His strong arms wrapped around me, his subconscious finally realizing what the rest of him hasn't yet.

Hopefully, I peer over my shoulder, but instead of Luke's blond hair and jagged scar, I see Percy's jet black hair and boyish features. A tiny smile is playing across his face, and his hand remains splayed across my stomach. I know I should move away from him, keep some distance; but, even knowing it's Percy, I can't find any wish to. I snuggle back into his warm embrace and close my eyes, content to sleep a little while longer.

**_Percy_**

When I wake up, I find Annabeth sleeping in my arms, both of us on our sides, her head using my arm as a pillow, and our legs intertwined. The expression on her face is peaceful and I can't help but take pleasure in the fact that she feels safe in my arms. There isn't a single centimeter of space between us and when I look at her blonde hair against my grey t-shirt, I notice her shirt has risen up; exposing a creamy section of skin on her back and stomach. I debate pulling it down for her, but if she woke up and felt my hand tugging at her shirt, either way, up or down, she'd kill me. I wipe my mouth checking for drool and thankfully finding none. That would be a little awkward… Annabeth stirs and I do my best to feign sleep.

I feel her yawn and stretch, moving away from me for a second. Cold air hits the freshly unoccupied space and I shiver a little. She mutters a curse under her breath, and shifts against me, before pausing, debating sleep apparently, her reluctant sigh alerts me to her decision.

"Come on Percy," She shakes my shoulder, "We have to wake up." She reminds me, shaking me a little harder. With a lazy yawn, and a half-hearted stretch of my arms, I finally let my eyes open, taking in Annabeth with her tussled hair and rumbled clothes. Unfortunately other thoughts jump into my brain when looking at her disheveled appearance.

"Uh?" I say, finding it hard to keep my eyes open and think clearly, not that I was ever very good at that around Annabeth anyways.

"Come on, wake up sleepy head." She orders, tugging me to a sitting position. For a scrawny little thing she's strong, but I'm stronger, the moment she's leveraged me up, I pull her back down with me. Resuming our earlier position with is a lot easier than I thought it'd be, we fall in a comfortable angle of limbs and Grover's pleasantly plush blanket.

"Can't we just sleep for a little while longer?" I plead, putting on my best pouting face that always used to work on my mom when I was younger. I keep my arms around her, holding her lean form loosely to mine, and skim my hands down her back again. Her t-shirt has returned to its original position and I can't decide if that's a good thing or not. Either way, it's probably safer for me, especially considering how far I'm currently pushing my luck.

I peek at Annabeth's face, and it's clear she's torn, a different girl would snuggle back into me and gratefully drift back to sleep. A different girl would probably do a bit more than sleep as well, but Annabeth's not another girl, which is definitely one of those things I can't decide is good or not. She sighs and breaks out of the loose circle of my arms, grabbing her bag and sliding out of the car.

"Get dressed, we should get breakfast and head out soon." She mutters, before sashaying away, clad in sweatpants and that baggy t-shirt, that somehow only make her look even prettier. I contentedly watch her go, thinking back over last night with a small smile.

"Food" Grover grumbles from the front seat, breaking me out of my daydreaming. I raise an eyebrow and peek over, only partially surprised to see that he's still sound asleep. With a sigh, I shake his shoulder, he jerks up, rubbing his eyes at me. "Why'd you wake me up?" He groans, and I roll my eyes to myself.

"Come on buddy, let's go get cleaned up and then we can get something to eat." I tell him, grabbing my bag and making my way towards the building. Grover squints in the sunlight and follows me

"Food sounds good." He admits, and I laugh, until he gives me a puzzled look. I just shake my head and keep walking with a goofy grin on my face. Today is going to go well, I can feel it. I mean what could go wrong?


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

_**Percy**_

There's something about driving, even when you're not the one driving that just completely drains a person of all energy. Annabeth slid into the driver's seat and kicked Grover into the back so he could get a little rest. I was a little surprised when she also kept the door to shoot gun open and gave me a pointed look to get in.

I toss a glance over my shoulder and see Grover slumped against the window. I smile a little; the poor guy drove almost all day. It's barely even noon and once again I'm feeling the drowsy effects of the road. Annabeth doesn't seem fazed in the slightest: her fingers are drumming on the wheel, with absolutely no rhythm of course. Musician she is not. Not that I'm one to judge on that front, I failed the recorder in second grade. That could be because I was fascinated by the mole right above my music teacher's lip and not on what she was saying, though.

Annabeth's fidgeting had nothing to do with a rhythm or music, more like… tension. She reaches up and twirls her finger through a curl in her hair, before flicking through the stations on Grover's car radio. Finally she settles on a station, and I have to withhold a grimace when I hear it sounds disturbingly like Mozart. She rolls her shoulders as I watch her, and then arches her back. When I realize how closely I'm watching her, I rip my gaze away, a little regretfully, and focus on the traffic crawling along. It would've only been two hours to get to the next "possibility", but it's already been four and a half hours, and with the way this traffic is crawling along, it could be hours still before we actually get there. Grover's GPS isn't helping much, since our speed is now zero to one mph and our ETA is three years from now.

We've sat in tense silence for the last few hours, as both Annabeth and I have been squirming and fidgeting nearly non-stop. ADHD's bothersome enough when you're trying to drive, let alone in gridlocked traffic like this, a few times driving with my mom for practice, and I could barely remain focus, I can't imagine how close Annabeth is to exploding right now.

"What are you thinking?" I blurt, shattering the anxious silence with all the tact of a two-year old elephant. Annabeth stiffens, looking at me out of the corner of her eye. She takes one hand off the wheel and tucks an individual curl of hair behind her ear. Her lower lip catches under her teeth as she worries away at it. Finally, her shoulders relax and she releases her lip, which I hate to say I'm entranced by.

"I'm thinking about…." She sighs a little before continuing. "Something that happened when I was younger." I try not to get irritated by her avoidance, I mean I know she doesn't _have_ to tell me. Not that I wouldn't want her too, it's just, I don't know if she will.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, hating how "Dr. Phil" I sound. I genuinely have absolutely no idea how to talk to her. Normally, I'm not exactly eloquent but I can get through the average conversation without too much bumbling. With Annabeth, that seems almost impossible. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Annabeth's shoulders tighten again, before she forces them to relax.

"I'm not sure." She finally admits, after a moment's hesitation. "This just reminds me of something I did with Grover, Luke, and um..." I can see she's torn for a moment. "Thalia." The name passes her lips like it hurts. I have a crazy urge to reach out and take her hand in mine, before I realize how idiotic I'd look if she didn't want me touching her. Not that she had many complaints last night, but last night… I don't know, it was different, it felt like a break from reality of something just as surreal. I'm still not sure where the boundaries lie. I can still feel her silky skin from when I brushed away that tear. I hated that I made her cry, but I was amazed that she trusted me like that. I remember Thalia from Grover's stories, but I want to hear more about that time, from Annabeth. I want to know she trusts me; I want that so much it's driving me crazy, but I won't push her, especially not now.

"Look, I don't know how long we're gonna be stuck in this traffic, and it might be a while before we get there." She tells me, gesturing towards the GPS attached to the dashboard. I nod, struck by how easy it was for me to forget we're searching for my birth father.

…

We pulled up to the front of the little cape house with a white picket fence and I came this close to puking my guts out. Some of it was nerves, but some of it was how painfully, cute suburban family cute, it was. It even had pink shutters, a clearly feminine touch. That must mean he remarried, someone replaced my mom: the rotten two-faced swine. I practically shredded the leather on the arm of Grover's car seat, digging into the fabric as we pulled up. He's awake now, and clearly anxious about my reaction. He should be, because I'm almost bursting from the seams with unadulterated rage. That...man is not allowed to live in some perfect Barbie doll house while my mother and I move from crappy apartment to crappy apartment while she works dead-end jobs for practically no money.

I fling the door open, ignoring Annabeth's murmur for me to wait and cool down for a moment. I scramble around the car and angrily fling open the sickening gate. There are perfectly paced little rows of flowers all the way up the perfect yellow stone walkway, to the spotless white porch, with a rocking chair and table beside it. I step up to the pink door, a horrific, pageant princess pink, and knock, unable to knock angrily on the pretty pink door: it would just be too weird. The white lace curtain moves away from the window and a little boy peaks his head out, his dark skin being the first thing I notice. That's a little strange, my father definitely wasn't African-American, and unless the woman he remarried was…

The door flies open and a man, probably in his late twenties, opens up the door. His face is overjoyed until he sees me. I quickly take in the gelled up brown hair with blonde streaks as well as the pale skin tone, and the …eye liner. I look down and see the pressed suit he's standing in, with a flower in the lapel.

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for my partner to get home for date night, how may I help you, young man?" He asks me smiling warmly, and I finally swallow and start to speak.

"Perseus James?" I ask, my voice coming out higher than it should.

"That's me, who wants to know?" He repeats, still all bubbly and warm.

"You wouldn't happen to remember a woman named Sally Jackson would you?" I ask, still staring at the ridiculous pink flower. I definitely would not be caught dead wearing that by choice and when I look down I notice his suit is pressed nicely and strangely fashionable looking.

"Can't say I do" He shrugs, and I'm about to say something else when a pink convertible buggy pulls up to the curve and another man steps out, about the same age as Perseus, and positively frolics through the gate and up to the step. "Allow me to introduce my partner and love of my life." As if I'm not even standing there, they wrap their arms around each other and start kissing,and not chaste little polite kissing either, full on disgusting making out kissing, I look away pointedly, a little overwhelmed. Finally they break apart, and I notice the teal blue flower in the second man's lapel. "We were high school sweet hearts you know." Perseus confides and I nods.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for someone…. And you're clearly not him, I'll just go then." I stutter, and frantically stride back to the car, trying not to start running.

"I hope you find him." Perseus's "partner" calls out. I wave gratefully and hurriedly get back into the car.

"So I'm guessing that wasn't your father?" Annabeth asks, her eyes trained on the road as she pulls out but she's biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Grover was composed, but after Annabeth's comment, he breaks out into loud guffaws. I put my suddenly warm face in my hands and cover my eyes, as Annabeth bursts into laughter.

"Can we not talk about it?" I ask and grab the GPS, plugging in the next address. My response only makes them laugh harder and my face hotter. Why oh why must it be me?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

_Annabeth_

When the lines on the road started to blur together, I handed off driving responsibilities to Percy, and reluctantly relegated the front seat to Grover. Percy grinned when he saw my hesitation. That boy gets under my skin more often than not. The mouth-watering smirk and the deep green eyes and the rumpled hair and... well you get the picture... aren't helping with my irritation. It's not like I think of Percy that way of course, but it would be much more convenient if the boy I was traveling miles and miles with wasn't attractive. I mean Grover's not heinous looking but he's… well… Grover.

Resting my head against the windowpane, I watch the signs flicker by, much too fast for me to attempt to decipher their jumbled mish-mash. Whenever I would go on long car rides with my step mother and Frederick, Bobby and Mathew would play this game where they would compete to find letters on signs and license plates, in alphabetical order. At six or seven, they didn't know better, and they'd ask why I wasn't playing. That witch of women would shush them, spare a glance at my father, and hiss to the boys, (as if I couldn't hear her!) that "she's _special_". Special seemed like the worst word imaginable growing up. I closed my eyes and tried to shield my mind from the memories, however ineffectively.

Yanked out of the past, I was fully aware of the truly horrific music, polluting the car. My eyelids flying open, and abruptly sitting up, the words fly out of my mouth.

"Grover, _please_ change it from that racket." The please is a little ironic in that sentence, and considering the way Grover hurries to comply, he got my message loud and clear.

"Hey! I like that song!" Percy protests, flicking those infuriatingly perfect green eyes back to look at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road." I reprimand, and lean back against the window, smirking a little when I hear him grumbling under his breath.

_Percy_

Annabeth's been unconsciously flicking through channels on the radio since she got in the front seat, and Grover hasn't stopped drumming on the steering wheel in an hour and a half. Me, my foot has moved in almost constant and unpredictable, flicking since we hit Georgia. Glancing at Annabeth, I see the circles underneath her eyes that were, no doubt, three shades darker than they were in Virginia. I glance down at my t-shirt and am sad to say, I'm a little afraid of how I smell right about now. We're all a little weather-beaten at this point and normally, there wouldn't be much to find attractive about the situation, except I've found decent entertainment. Namely, star- ahem- observing Annabeth. Something about the way she bites her lip and constantly tucks curls behind her ears has me transfixed, almost enough to stave off the inevitable boredom that seeps into my thoughts every now and again.

Cruising down the road, we slide to a stop in the midst of traffic, a sign catches my eye, and I hurry to decipher it. "Happy Days Motel: hourly rates available."

"Hey Grover, how about we pull in there."

_Annabeth_

We pull into Happy Days Motel, which clearly has seen happier days. The paint on the shutters is slowly peeling off as we watch, and the yellow lawn deteriorates at the rate that serfs died of the bubonic plague. The "hourly rates" sign doesn't do much to settle my qualms about the- shall we say- sub par establishment. My eyes practically bug out of head when I see a women in zebra print spandex shorts leaning on the wall beside the entrance. When Grover parks he car, he casts a skeptical glance back at Percy, who's getting out of the car with such ease, you'd think he visits crummy motels in the middle of nowhere on a daily basis. The zebra print hussy eyes Percy like a store owner watches you while he decides whether you're a shoplifter. Finally, her eyes land on me, and she seems to shrug before stubbing out her lit cigarette and sauntering off towards a dingy purple hunk of scrap metal on four wheels. I glance at the boys, who seem just as oblivious as they usually look and roll my eyes.

…

As sleazy as renting a hotel room for two hours was, it had a definite upside in that the clerk didn't seem to care about our age, especially after Percy slipped her an extra twenty. My mortification when the check-in-lady winked at me as I walked away, and gestured for me to pull down the hem of my shirt, made the upside fade pretty quickly. That is, until we got to our room. A relieved grin slipped on my face as I saw the open side door off of the entrance that led to our small bathroom.

"If you don't mind," I ask, gesturing towards the shower.

"Not all" Percy grins and he seems to be considering something before he leans against the open door and gestures for me to go ahead, a smirk playing across his face. The heat climbs up my neck and across my cheeks as I realize what he's insinuating. Glancing at Grover, whose pink just because of his proximity to the creep in question, my eyes narrow, conveying the lack of amusement I'm feeling right about now.

"Out…Now." I nearly growl and Percy stumbles pack, his normally tan skin paling to the shade of your average albino. Clearly, he thought his little joke was hilarious, but I can't say that I agree. The door slams behind him and I look at it before angrily storming into the shower.

_Percy_

The bed is no doubt infested with enough roaches to be an exterminator's dream, but that doesn't stop me from flopping back on it. I try to ignore the groan the bed makes... and the smell.

"I'm an idiot." I groan. Pressing my fingers into my temples, I'm amazed by my idiocy. Really what did I think was going to happen, Annabeth would giggle and twirl her hair and say something about how I'm "so funny." Okay, probably not , but I was hoping for an amused eye-roll and a smile, and I hadn't really anticipated blind fury.

"Not getting involved."Grover protest, nerves in his tone, clearly just as afraid of an angry Annabeth as I am.

"Really it didn't sound that bad in my head." I swear, pleading for Grover to hear me out, so maybe he at least won't _help_ Annabeth kill me. Bringing back Annabeth's repulsed face into my memory, I can't repress the desire to repeatedly bang my head against the nearest wall.

"I'm sure it didn't." Grover assures me, sounding sympathetic, if a little out of it.

"Do you think she would…" I don't get to finish before he shakes his head feverishly and cuts me off.

"Not getting involved." He repeats and repeats, almost like a chant. I roll my eye at his antics.

"You're a coward, you know that?" I tell him, resisting the urge to roll my eyes again.

"I'm cautious, and where Annabeth's considered, caution's a good idea." I groan in defeat, before rubbing the heels of my palms into my eyes. He couldn't have reminded me of that before I opened my big mouth.

Annabeth steps out of the bathroom in a baggy t-shirt and shorts, with her hair pulled to the side into a braid, and anger boiling in her storm cloud eyes. I get the sense that a definite hurricane's stirring and I had better get the hell out-of-the-way of Super Storm Annabeth. I eye her as she sways over to Grover, tells him the bathroom's free, and yanks a book the size of your average dictionary out of her bag. I look away for a moment, raising an eyebrow at Grover to ask if I need to be worried. He shrugs and something thumps against the back of my head. Turning around, I see the pillow where it had fallen on the floor and Annabeth engrossed in her book, if it weren't for the smirk on her lips I would've always wondered. Then she mutters, probably just to herself, but loud enough that I can hear.

"You are _such_ a teenage boy." Then she grins and rolls her eyes, before throwing another pillow at me. I laugh, and smile back when she shakes her head and goes back to squinting at her book.

A/N: I wrote this on my i-pod while on vacation, then had to retype it, then my computer broke, then I had to borrow a computer to type it up. I've read a lot of stories where authors won't post unless their readers review a certain amount... you wouldn't want me to do that would you? ;)

SNEAK PEEK OFFER!

Review any of my OTHER STORIES (as is not Trust Me) and include the word "sneak peak"and I'll include a short sneak peak of whats to come. You'll receive your sneak peak ASAP, within 48 hours.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

_Annabeth_

After Percy slips into the bathroom, the air in the room seems to thicken with all the said and unsaid things floating around. As the steady thud of the water pounding on to the shower floor travels into the main room, Grover turns to me.

"You're missing her." His quiet voice takes me by surprise, and I sigh a little, and rub my road-weary eyes. Grover's words perfectly pinpoint the low ache that's been fluttering around in my stomach. I wrap my arms around myself, as if I could even hope that wound dull the gnawing sensation. I shrug a little in response to his statement; it's not as if I could deny it.

"And you're not?" My voice comes out snappier than I meant for it to, and for a moment, Grover looks a little startled, but then he seems to shrug it off, especially when he sees my expression.

"I miss her a lot, and more than anything… I'm really afraid for her… what happened to her?" The last part is spoken with a tone of frustration so intense, it seems to fill the room, and he grabs at his crazed curls, pulling of his cap in the process.

"What can we do Grover? The cops are useless and _those people_ certainly didn't care and Luke's…" I shake my head, not even able to finish that sentence.

"You've noticed it too then?" He asks, sounding a little less unhinged, to say the least. I nod, drawing my knees up and wrapping my arms around myself.

"He's withdrawn, the last time I talked to him, he said a lot without ever saying much." I struggle through the words, aching at how distant we've all become. Grover nods, seeming to understand well enough. "We were searching for Thalia, and then this guy showed up at our soccer game, and it was like he couldn't talk to me, not about anything." I've run through it over again and again in mind, why that game was the catalyst, it has to have something to do with that creeper, but I don't know what it all means.

"What guy?" Grover asks sitting up, his eyes alight with energy. I know whats going on in his head, _if we know what the problem is, we can fix it!_ Too bad life doesn't work that way.

"Do you remember the first time we really got caught?" Grover nods immediately, and I know that night's just as stressful for him as it is for me. "Well, I saw this guy, and he just kind of smirked at us, and they we turned a corner and there were the cops." Grover raises an eyebrow as if to ask where this all ties in. "I had seen him before, that night when I was six and I met Thalia and Luke." Grover's eyes widen, catching my train of thought. "They asked me about him, but then they wouldn't talk about it afterwards, and then, I saw him at the last soccer game."

"And that was when Luke closed off." Grover finishes, his head dropping into his hands again. His head picks up for a minute. "What if he snatched her? What if he was planning on getting the rest of us… we were all at that game." I unsteadily stand up, and sit down beside him on the edge of the bed.

"We're all going to be fine, we got the hell out of Remington, and Luke's in Greece, just ,Thalia will show up and tell us how silly we all were for worrying about her." I console him, right as the thud of the bathroom door announces Percy's entrance. He looks a little curious at Grover and me, but doesn't comment. Without a word, Grover gets up and makes his way to the bathroom, nodding at me as he goes.

"Am I on too thin ice to ask?" Percy pipes up a few minutes later. I shake my head but continue reading, hoping he'll just let it go, despite my experiences that say otherwise. "What were you guys talking about? It seemed tense." I shrug my shoulders, hoping I don't look unnaturally stiff and closed off as I speak.

"Just a friend of ours, it's not a big deal." I lie, I know I shouldn't lie to him, especially since he's been so open with us, but this is much too tangled of a web as it is.

"Thalia?" He guesses, and I finally look up at him, surprised that he knows. He shrugs when he sees my expression. "Grover mentioned her… and how she left."

"She didn't leave!" My voice so desperate, and a little crazed, and he holds up his hands beside his head as if in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I didn't know." He assures me, then gets up and sits down beside me, he reaches forward as if he's going to take my hand, but then seems to think better about it, and leans back on his palms. "It'll all work out Annabeth, I'm sure she'll be okay. It'll be fine."

"You can't promise that." I remind him, wrapping my arms around my middle and shaking my head. I hate myself for breaking down like this, but Percy doesn't seem to care. He reaches out a little tentatively and pushes a curl of hair out of my face. His finger tips skim the skin at my hairline, and if I weren't so frazzled, I would've noticed the tenderness of the act.

"Yes I can, because it's you, Annabeth, if anybody's going to accomplish the impossible, it's you." He sounds so sincere, and I almost let myself believe it.

"I've never even left the Remington area before this, how am I supposed to do this?" I ask him, even though I doubt he'll know the answer.

"You're not alone, I'll help you, Grover we'll help you, we'll finish _this_" He gestures around the hotel room, "and then we'll find her."

_Percy_

Annabeth's sitting beside me as we cruise along the highway and she seems more composed since her moment in the motel room. I guess I'd be a little freaked too if one of my best friends disappeared without a trace. I still can't believe that she chose to be here, helping me and taking on all this stress when there's already so much spiraling around her right now. Instead she chose to take all these risks and drive cross-country with me.

Whenever I see a cop around I slow down exponentially, hoping to avoid their wandering eye, as I'm not _technically_ a legal driver yet. Annabeth seemed a little doubtful that I could drive, but I've pretty much proven her wrong at this point. I mean, there's only been one near-death-experience at this point. I'm sorry I didn't want to hit that squirrel, the guys shouldn't have been that close to my rear bumper!

It's almost nine now, and getting darker by the minute, but we haven't found a place we could really stop at, there's supposed to be a truck stop coming up, in another three hours. Not to mention, we haven't eaten since five when Annabeth said "It's just a little farther." I would make jokes about Annabeth's growling stomach, if mine wasn't groaning twice as loud. The only one who isn't complaining about it is Grover, whose passed out in the backseat, muttering about tin cans and juniper trees.

I almost hear the Hallelujah Chorus when I see the "Westminster Grill and Lounge" come up in front of me, and immediately turn off into the parking lot. Annabeth makes a face at first but seems to think again about looking a gift horse in the mouth. After leaving a note for Grover, promising we'll bring him a veggie burger, we make our way across the parking lot.

_Annabeth_

The atmosphere is suffocating, and the lack of bouncers make me out of my mind nervous as we slide into the room. Huge guys in leather jackets crowd the bar, and I think the ratios of men to women is about 40-1, real comforting, that statistic. With Grover still practically comatose in the car, I shove down my pride and anxiously take Percy hand, in an attempt to squash my nerves. He gently squeezes my hand, probably sensing my discomfort. The leers from the men closest to us aren't making me feel better.

The place advertised to be a lounge and grill, but seems much too much like a trashy dive bar for my tastes. Hurriedly, we make our way to a booth and the high benches provide a sense of security, almost allowing me to forget the surroundings and relax enough to eat.

_Percy_

I almost had a heart attack when Annabeth took my hand, and then I felt her racing pulse, she was scared out of her mind. I felt like a jerk, especially since this was my idea and tried to calm her down by squeezing her hand, and she almost seemed to relax. When we sat down, he I had asked if she wanted to leave and she had said no, claiming she was too hungry to keep looking.

The booth seems to lull us both into false a sense of security as we eat, and Annabeth seems determined to prove that she's not nervous, even though she probably should finishing and leaving cash to pay the bill, she gets up to use the bathroom, and rolls her eyes when I insist on accompanying her.

As she briskly cuts along the dance floor, I follow the bouncy blonde curls meandering through the crowd. About halfway across, she turns around and grins at me, as if to say, "See nothing happened", when large arms snake around her middle and yank her backwards. I'm frozen, completely unbelieving as I watch Annabeth's slim form go sprawling backwards until she slams into some creep with something in his teeth. She squirms, her eyes wide and petrified as he runs his fingers down her cheek and along her neck. Her feet lift off the floor as she tries to kick him, her arms pinned to her sides. The scent of alcohol wafts towards me, burning the back of my throat. Like a slap in the face, the smell serves to jerk me out of my daze, and anger alights in my veins, coursing all the way through me. _No one_ gets away with crap like that around me.

"Let her go." I snarl, shoving his shoulder, hoping to give her enough room to wiggle her way out. It doesn't work. He leers at me, and I realize he's much, much taller than I am and about eight times as wide. There is no way a human being can get that big without steroids. _OH CRAP._

_**A/N: Here's the deal, if this story gets to 115 reviews in the next few days, my next chapter will be double the average word count per chapter for the story overall. I think that's pretty fair. Also, my sneak peek offer is officially closed.**_


End file.
